Jackie Chan Adventures CX season 1
by Aili-chan
Summary: Hole new adventure begins when demon come to back earht and new friend of Jade will become to be new warrior of zodiac. there is also kids of zodiac. chek it out! chap 13 is up. Send some reviews to me, please.
1. Chapter 1

I could say that I made this like those others programs like powerpurrgirls Z, Wedding peach DX, Yu-gi-oh GX and others like that. well I hope you like it.

* * *

Jackie Chan Adventures CX

Season1: pure chi powers

1. Episode: **Here we go again. Part 1.**

After six years about the battle against demons, life has gone on with normal ways. In Section 13 was also in normal ways. Well not quiet. Because there is new members in Section 13. A 19 year old girl name Melissa Caine. She have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She also have big sister Sara and little sister Ashley (she like 11 year old). Melissa and Jade were friends in high school years and after that, when they heard, that Sara and Captain Black get marry.

One night, when Melissa, Jade and their tree friends Helen, Karen and Jimmy where walking near to stadium.

"Well done Melissa. You were good like always in dancing." Said Karen

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that"

"Melissa why you even start to dance?" ask Jade.

"Because my mother." She says and looking down. You see Melissa's mother was from Latin America and died by diabetes and soon Melissa's father in car accident.

"Ou, sorry"

"It okay" said Melissa with smile. Then suddenly she stumbles and falls in earth "Oh great! Now what!" she shout madly.

"Are you all right?" ask Jimmy.

"No I'm not all right. My shirt is in mess!"

"Aa …Melissa? Isn't that your sister's shirt?" ask Helen with divine face.

"Hops"

"Okay, okay. We will wash this mess in stadium and be like it never happed." Said Jade when she was taking Melissa to stadium.

After few minutes Jade and Melissa were going out from stadium.

"Hey Jade, why the grass is glowing?" ask Melissa while she was looking to the baseball-field.

Jade freezes by what she heard _"please don't be them_" she was thinking by hoping that it's not true what she just heard.

"I going to check out." say Melissa and going down to field.

"No! Wait, it's to dangerous!" said Jade and follow her to the field until they both were there.

"Hey, you to go in dangerous places, when you were 11 or 12 year old. I remember what you have told me about your uncles and your adventures. And like there is somebody's hand raise from this grass and catch my leg. Yeah right." said Melissa with knowing face until green, scale hand raise from grass and catch Melissa leg, what make her scream loud. Jade capture her move her away from the hand until the earth crashed in two parts and all demons came out one by one.

"Well what you know. Long time no seem, Jade" said Drago with evil smile(he is in his teenage form, if you didn't knew it).

"Jade, do you know that Dragon boy?" ask Melissa with what's going on look.

"Well let me introduce myself." said Drago and start hit and beat Melissa so hart, that she looks like she was linger and near by her death. All her body was burn with claw marks and breach's.

"Enjoy." Said Drago so his uncles, aunts and father could also have their first killing human.

"**Let her alone!**" yelled Jade and try to first to hit Drago, but he beat her first.

"This only a warning, dear Jade. If you try to stop us, then somebody will pay that with life. Like your friend just did." whispered Drago and leave the place. Jade grab her mobile phone and call quick some help.

* * *

Soon in hospital Jade was sitting and waiting the answer about Melissa. She was in her thought, until Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain black, Sara and Ashly came. Sara is taller then Melissa and she also have brown eyes(well duh she is Melissa's sister). She have brown hair, but her hair is short. Ashly is just like Jade, when she was little. Except that her hair is brown and in ponytail.

"Jade, what happed to Melisa?" Asked Sara.

"She was a tacked by demons" cried Jade.

"What? That's impossible." said Jackie.

"AIYAA! Uncle knew it!" Said uncle.

"But why Melissa?" asked Ashly.

"I don't know?" Said Jade

"Why you even go to the stadium?" Asked Sara.

"Well ..."

"**She was wearing my shirt, was she?!**"yelled Sara.

"Ssh! Not here, sister." said Ashly. Then the doctor came to tell the news.

"Well, how she is?"asked Sara.

"Miss Caine is fine for now. We will watch over her, if something happens" said doctor.

"Can we see her?"asked Ashly.

"Sure."said doctor and let them go in to room were Melissa was laing in bed. Her face was garbed by her forehead and left eye.

"Hey. Little sister."said Sara.

"Hi. you're not mad for me?"asked Melisa with puppy smile.

"**Are you kidding me. Of course I am!"** yelled Sara and try to crush Melissa's neck, but she couldn't because Tohru was holding her.

"Well. How are you?"asked Jade.

"I'm fine, but who were those freaks?"asked Melissa.

"They the demons what we told you tree when you came to section 13." said Captain black and show the pictures of Drago, Shendu and other demons in the wanted list for Melissa.

"Great. Where they are now?"asked Melissa.

"That's not your problem." said Jackie.

"Are you kidding me. Sure it is."said Melissa and tried to get up of the bed, but she couldn't.

"No, you stay here and rest. We will find them." said Jade.

"Not funny!" said Melissa madly like little kid.

* * *

Jade, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black and Sara gone after demons. Last reports say that demons where going to Iceland. When they where there, they find the demons and hide behind the rocks.

"What they're doing?"asked Sara.

"Look like they prepped to some ceremony." said Uncle while he was peppering the blowfish. Then Sara's mobile rang and she answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sara! It me Ashly! Something is happening to Melissa! Nurse said that she is losing the pulse! What I do?!" yelled Ashly in mobile.

"Ashly calm down. We ..." said Sara until her mobile was flying right to Drago's hand who right behind them.

"Well, well. What we have here."said Drago with evil smile and crushing mobile.

"You just don't want listen, even your friends will suffer by their own life." said Shendu when others demons where tiering them.

"You will pay, what you did to my sister."yelled Sara, even she was really scared.

"Your sister. Ou, we didn't know it. How ironic."said Bai Tza like she didn't care.

"Just wait when we get out of this. We ..."

"You what?" said Hsi Wu.

"You all gonna have piece uncle!" yelled uncle and try to get out first,cut it wasn't easy because he was tie up on Tohru.

"Yeah, right! We like to see it, but we can't because we must finish our ceremony, okay."said Tso Lan.

"What ceremony?!"asked Sara who was now more scared.

"Well, you see. Thanks for your disgusting remove spell." said Drago with mad face. "I can use my chi powers only in full moon nights for now, so with this ceremony I can use them without waiting every night."

"Why, don't you others can do it yourself?" asked Jade.

"That what we said, until he said he will deal with us if do that." said Tchang Zu.

"That so logic."said Captain Black with unhappy face.

"Well nice to know it, but we really must go so bye."said Hsi Wu.

The moon was shining and the demons were ready to start the ceremony. The wind start blow in clear sky. The ways of the sea were getting stronger. Soon the cloud storms came in to sky making circle. Everything was getting to end until something fly from nowhere and interrupt the ceremony.

"**Who is there?!!**" yelled Drago.

"I."

Everybody look over there and there was somebody staying in rock. The stranger jump down in land. It was young teenage girl Her couldn't see because it was tie up like a mummy, their was her brown hair in ponytail. She was wearing black long jacket (it's like form the Matrixs movie) and black tied trousers with black boots.

"Who are you?"asked Shendu.

"The one who is gonna stop you." said girl.

"Like how you gonna do it, Missy,"said Drago to bully her.

"That you will find out, half demon" said girl. Everybody was so suprice. Nobody never haven't said that in to Drago's face in public.

"Wha-what... did you...just say?"say Drago who is ready to blow.

"You heard what I said, half demon. Because that what you truly are."said girl. Drago was losing the temperature.

"What do you want?"said Drago who was near to blow all the way.

"Okay, I get into the point. What if we play one game."said girl happily.

"What?!"

"Winner takes all if I win you give me those humans who's you tie up"said girl.

"And what if we win?" asked Bai Tza.

"Do me what you ever want."said girl.

"Deal."

"Good."said girl and then she use some magic what made circle in earth and it remove from land. The piece of earth was flowing and there only was standing girl and the demons. Jade, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Capitan Black and Sara watch over what will happen.

"All right. I will tell you the rules. You must take this cute cat-statue from me. If you can take it, you win,but if you failed eight times, you lose. **LET'S BEGIN!**"said girl and hide the statue behind her and gets ready to fight. "**So who is first?**"

"Me." said Po Kong and tried to crush, but girl moves away and take a fen and something pouter from pocket. She start blow with fen the pouter in air and it made Po Kong to sleep. Then she threw the gym ball strait to Po Kong and from the ball came out some glue, what made a big ball and it flow up Po Kong inside it.

"Well that was easy. **NEXT!**"Yelled girl.

"**I**!"said Hsi Wu and fly in to take statue, but he stop when she open her jacket and put statue middle in her red bra.

"Come and get it, bat boy!"yelled girl pointing the statue. His Wu fly in to crab the statue, until she hit him with robe.

"**IEEE! pervert!**" scream girl and hit more. She know it what excusably he was going to do. She hit harder until Hsi Wu laing beating and then she put gym ball on his head and glue came and made big flowing ball with Hsi Wu in it.

"What?! How you do it?!"asked Shendu.

"These are not ordinary rhythmic gym tools, mister meanie dragon." said girl and show the robe what was treat like steak.

"Who's next?"

Then Tchang Zu tried, but none and he join with Po Kong and Hsi Wu, so happed to Dai Gui and Xiao Fung, because they all were beaten by her (you know why).

"This is so defective. What's wrong with you guys?"said girl, until she the statue in her bra start flow. Tso Lan was using his powers to get the statue. But girl threw something treat to Tso Lan and it leave a scarf in his arm what made him drop the statue and then girl run fast catch it and jump to crab her weapon what was another rhythmic gym tool.

"As you can see this is made by same steel what men use to dry their bear."said girl.

"Well could it handle the water"asked Bai Tza and blast water strait to the girl but girl move while she still can. When Bai Tza was going to beat girl with her water ball were she was inside, girl only take one packet and opened and then threw it strait to Bai Tza's Water Ball. Soon the water ball was turn into big light orange ball where Bai Tza get out from it.

"Yak! Pudding pouter. Disgusting!"

"Mm. Toffee, my favorite." said girl and taste the ball. Then blast the gym ball strait to Bai Tza's face.

"Well well. One more and I will win ..."said girl until Shendu blast his firepower strait to girl. Everybody stay scarred.

"We have to do something!"said Jade.

"But how, we are tie up. How we can't move."said Sara.

"How about if I help?"said Ashly behind them.

"Ashly! What you are doing here?"said Sara and try to not let the demons find her little sister.

"Same reason, why she is fighting against them." said Ashly and start to unties others.

"So you know who is she?"asked Jackie.

"You will find out soon."said Ashly while she was trying to untie Jade.

"You mean after she is burn to death."said Sara watching with hopeless face.

Shendu stop blasting over the girl for look what is left of her body. But then he couldn't believe it. She was still staying without breach's. She was holding her hand like was holding over the fire while Shendu was blasting over her. She was holding in other hand her jacket, her pants and her boots and she was wearing very nice gym clothes. The ribbons in her face burn out, but her face clear and normal.

She was Melissa!

She had clear red lipstick and her face was makeup like by professional. And now she was really angry.

"You!" yelled Drago.

"Yeah. It me. Who you almost killed!"said Melissa and prepaid to attack to Shendu.

"**MELISSA ISABELLA CAINE! IS THAT MY JACKET, WHAT YOU WAS WEARING!**" yelled Sara and try to get out to hit her sister, but she couldn't because she was still tie up.

"Hey. Do you want that I will save your butts or not!" yelled back Melissa.

"This time you will die."said Shendu.

"Well I don't think so." said Melissa and take the pink rhythmic gym ribbon.

"Now this is my favorite." and start to use it. She take over Shendu so he couldn't move so she can take care of him and she did. She beat him with one hit with her leg and he fell down.

"Came over, demons. Because I win."said Melissa and the piece of earth came back to it own place like it never happened. When Melissa was going away Drago try to defeat her.

"Melissa, look out!"yelled Ashly. Melissa move it away from Drago's fist and came closer to Drago's face. It looks like she was kissing him at his cheek.

"What!"said Jackie.

"Yak!" said Tohru.

"AIYAA!"said uncle.

"Disgusting!" said Sara.

"Yuh!"said Captain Black.

"I don't feel so good."said Jade.

Drago was so chock,that he was freeze and he didn't move. Then Melissa hit him strait to his face and he fell down.

"Fool."said Melissa and walk away and disabler.

"Where she go?"asked Ashly.

"I don't know, but we will talk about this later."said Captain Black.

Then they all get away from island, but they didn't know that somebody's were watching them.

"What you think?"asked voice of young girl.

"I think that is time to show us."said voice of teenage boy.

"Then we must prepare others." said voice of dragon.

"Yes, is time, that we will return to back to real world."said voice of teenage boy and then they disabler.

* * *

Well I hope you like it. see ya in next chapter. 


	2. Kids of the zodiac Part 2

2.episode: **Kids of the zodiac. Part 2.**

In second day Melissa know it that she must go talk to others about what's going on her. Before she was going she was washing her hair and her friends came see her.

"Hey Melissa. How are you?" asked Helen.

"Fine. I try new hair color."answered Melissa.

"Cool. What kind?"asked Karen. Melissa shows the packet.

"A orange with white line?"

"Cool, isn't it? Oh yes could you guys take me to Jade and others?"asked Melissa.

"Sure."

Meanwhile Jade, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Sara and Ashly were thinking about the yesterday in Section 13. They decide to asked all about what happed in yesterday.

"What if it have something to do with when she woke up in hospital?"said Ashly.

"How come?"asked Sara.

"When I call you about that she was losing pulls."answers Ashly. "First I though that she dieing, but then the pulls came back to normal. Then suddenly she wake up jump out of the deb and run out of the window like a cat."

"Like a cat?"asked Jade.

"Okay lets just try to be nice for her. Maybe she also is little in shock."said Jackie.

"Oh no. No I won't. After she was using my jacket **again**, I will not be nice for her."refuse Sara.

"Well ...she also use your makeup, big sis"said Ashly.

Before Sara couldn't say anything about it, Melissa opened the door.

"Hi everybody!"said Melissa. Everybody stays with their mouths open.

"What did you do your hair?"asked Jade.

"I try new look."said Melissa with a smile.

"Well, it nice to know it. But we must talk with you about yesterday."said Captain black.

"Yes. I know. But could we do this fast, because I must go pick up somebody's."said Melissa and sit on chair.

"Who?"

"Those one who made me in that yesterday thing."answers Melissa.

"Aa ...explain?"said Sara.

"Well. All it starts when I was sleeping then I heard some voices somewhere. They say that I will not survive. Then they say that they will heal me if I will become to be one of them. So I accept their offer and then I woke up and start act weird."

"And you run away from hospital to treat to Section 13 and put my jacket and my makeup."said Sara.

"Yes. That's all."

"But what they want say that you will be one of them?"asked Jade.

"I will become to be one warriors of Chinese zodiac."answers Melissa. Everybody stay calm.

"Excuse me."said Jackie.

"Those who save my life from death, were kids of zodiac."

"You mean that there are like twelve talismans what we early had?"asked Jade.

"Yes, accept there are kids."answers Melissa.

"And what kind animal you must be"asked Ashly.

"A cat."answers Melissa.

"AIYAA! There no cat in zodiac."said Uncle.

"Of course not. Because she was tigers mom."said Melissa. Everybody was staying silence.

"She?"asked Jade. Melissa look with "you don't of course know it" face.

"It happed long time ago."started Melissa. "Long time ago there was croup of magic warriors were called warriors of zodiac. Their lieder was rat warrior Dai Lan. Soon one priestess named Mai Mei join in to them. Some humans call her a 'priestess of cats' because she was working in temple were was cats all over in the place. Years go on and soon Mai Mei was falling love in tiger warrior Yang Ra. One day they must go to take over one demon named Tai Jay. They were fighting long until demon shuck all Mai Mei's powers. So Mai Mei become to be a mortal. In few years all the warriors got kids, but also the same demon came back. The warriors use all their energy to kill the demon and they did it. But their powers got left only little so they must decide become mortal or die with powers. So they become mortal and give their powers to their kids. And because Mai Mei and Yang Ra had same child it become to tiger. And all these year their kids were in deep sleep and looks like they had now wake up from there coma."

Everybody were so sock because they didn't know what to say.

"Oh. that's why you run away like a cat."said Ashly happily.

"Well. Now you know it. So can I go now to pick up them."said Melissa. "Oh yes. Sorry Sara because I use your jacket, your makeup, your pants and your boots" said Melissa with puppy face.

"It's okay. I ... **MY BOOTS!**"yelled Sara and try hit Melissa. Melissa move quick away from Sara's fist and jump strait near to the door.

"That's one example of my new powers."said Melissa and go out from Captain Black's office's.

* * *

Melissa was in the roof waiting for kids of zodiac. They came riding back on tall green dragon who has red hair and yellow mustards. When they came down from the dragon it turn little(like Dojo in Xaolin showdown). They are like kids to teenagers in 7-20 ages. They had same clothes except everyone had they own color and different medallion.

The older one was teenage boy who is wearing medallion of dragon. He had long dark blue hair in half ponytail and red eyes. His clothes color was fire-red. Second older was teenage girl who is wearing medallion of tiger. She had black hair and white bandanna and one white eye and one black eye. Her clothes color was white with black curves. Third older was another teenage boy who is wearing medallion of ox. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His clothes color was clear blue. The fourth older was girl who is wearing medallion of horse. She had white hair(her hair is fiscally same like Kikio in Inuyasha.) and light violet eyes. Her clothes color was light violet. Fifth older was boy who is wearing medallion of rooster. He had red hair and blue eyes. His clothes color was red. Sixth older was girl who is wearing medallion of snake. She had black hair and yellow snake-eyes. Her clothes color was clear green. Seventh older was boy who s wearing medallion of pig. He had black hair where there was little ponytail and pink eyes. His clothes color was dark pink. Eighth older was girl who is wearing medallion of sheep. She had gray hair in her head has one ball and green eyes. Her clothes color was light green. Ninth older was young boy who is wearing medallion of dog. He had long white hair and yellow eyes. His clothes color was yellow. Third younger was girl who is wearing medallion of rabbit. She had black hair in two ball in different side in her head and violet eyes. Her clothes color was violet. Second younger was boy who is wearing medallion of monkey. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His clothes color was brown. The most younger was girl who is wearing medallion of rat. She had long light gray hair what had blue lotus flowers in her hair and blue eyes. She clothes color was light gray and pink. She was holding some kind book and the dragon.

"Welcome! It nice to meet in personal."said Melissa.

"Please, this is honor for us"said dragon boy.

"Well, thanks. Come and let show you me family and friends."

"Sure."said rat girl while all them were going down inside.

"These are the kids of zodiac" said Melissa introducing the kids to others. "They are Dao Pang(dragon), Yang Mei(tiger), Tao Zu(ox), Lay Lang(horse), Pao Ping(pig), Lie Kun(coat), Mao Li(rooster), Sia Len(snake), Dan Sen(dog), Liu Rin(rabbit), Kon Pai(monkey), Dai Lin(rat) and their dragon Ron. They are my sisters Sara and Ashly. And ..."

"Captain Black boss of Section 13. Jackie Chan good archeology and great fighter. Jade Chan sweet, nice and great agent. And chi wizards Uncle and Tohru, it's honor to meet you all."said Dao Pang.

"Hey, how you our names?"asked Jade.

"When we were in ...how you say in coma, Lie made all us in astral form. So while we sleep we learn and saw world when same time we were sleeping."said Dai Lin.

"Cool!"said Ashly.

"How long you were in this coma?"asked Sara.

"Well ...we don't remember."said Liu Rin. All stay quiet.

"Well, what do you remember?"asked Jackie.

"Mm ... well I do remember when we saw the day when Shendu was turn to stone and birth of Drago."answers Dai Lin.

"**SO LONG!**" yelled everybody while Dai Lin smile.

"So who's the dragon?"asked Jade.

"Dai Lin's nanny."answers Dao Pang.

"Hey, I'm her bodyguard."yelled Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Melissa, we came here, because we want help you and carry on with mission of our parents."

"What mission?"asked Melissa.

"Protect the world."

"So why then you need me"asked Melissa.

"Well, we only wanted to save your life because you didn't derive it, but when you run away from hospital and fight against demons we decade to ask you to join us as cat."answers Mao Li.

"So?"

"So before we will go and interrupt there ceremony 'again', we want to give you this."said Lie Kun and show the uniform for her.

It was like red swim suit except it got also blue iron skirt with gold lines as it start under the breasts and get down with open line to the legs. It also had unconnected sleeves with two light blue lifts with blue lines and pink cloves, dark red boots, cat tail and cat mask.

"Cool! I gonna have this as my uniform."said Melissa.

"And when you gonna put in on, your hands will have cat claw what could destroy anything."

"Ou! I want tested." said Melissa and watch over Sara with evil smirk.

"Oh no!"yelled Sara when she realized what Melissa want it say with that. Melissa run fast to Sara's office with her uniform. Sara got after her but Melissa was fast. Soon they found Sara's office in mess and Melissa was wearing her uniform and siting like cat on Sara's table holding a CD.

"I was looking this all morning."said Melissa. Sara felled off because her office.

"Iii! My sister is cat women!"yelled Ashly happily.

"You mean cat warrior." said Ron.

* * *

In night they were near the old factory. In reports say Drago and his demon relatives are there. Jade, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Melissa, Ashly and kids of zodiac were hiding behind old boxes.

"How we know they are there?"asked Ashly.

"Your big sister know it."said Lie Kun.

"I beck your pardon?"asked Melissa.

"Ou yeah. I forgot."said Lie Kun and hand over a cat necklaces.

"With this you will have cat scenes. You can see, hear and speak like cat."said Lie Kun.

"Great. What else cat can do?"

When they all where inside, they find demons finishing ceremony.

"Oh no. they almost finish the ceremony. What we do?"asked Jade until something push them out of there hideout. Demons look strait to them, but they didn't saw kids of zodiac and Melissa because they run away before they were push out.

"You again."said Drago unhappily.

"How did you know that we were there?"asked Jackie.

"I didn't, but I do know who did."said Drago and look behind where was strikemaster Ice and his gang in earth-, thunder-, wind-demon form.

"Duh."said kids of zodiac.

"But good thing is we had done our ceremony. So I can use my powers again."said Drago while he was transforming in to his big demon form(you know what I'm meaning) . Melissa stay with her mouth open.

"I must fight against that freak?"asked Melissa with scary voice.

"Of course not we help you. Right guys? Guys?"said Dao Pang. And look to others, but there was only Yang Mei and others behind one box.

"Looks like we do this in trio."said Yang Mei and look madly to others.

"But they are like twelve of them?"

"Leave them to me"said Yang Mei and hold in her hand some pieces of paper.

The demons were going to attack. Until Yang Mei jump strait to them.

"FREEZE!" yelled Yang Mei threw the papers to demons face and they get freeze except Drago, strikemaster Ice and his gang.

"What is this?"south Shendu madly.

"That's what my mom teach me."said Yang Mei.

"What?!"

"Excusably. I'm Yang Mei daughter of tiger warrior Yang Ra and cat priestess Mai Mei!"

"And I'm Dao Pang son of dragon warrior Dao Ska! You must heard?"

"Are there others of you?"asked Drago with bored face.

"Why? So we could kick your butt?"said Dao Pang.

"No. So I could kill you all."said Drago and use his earth power to smack Dao Pang and Yang Mei. Then Melissa jump and use her cat nails and made earth in thousands pieces.

"Who are you?"

"I'm cat warrior. New member of team zodiac." said Melissa.

"Like who care."said Ice and blast with earth to Melissa, but she move away.

"Is there any kind spell to take over Drago's power?"asked Melissa.

"AIYAA! The Demon chi can't remove, when they are connected."

"Actually, there is one way. Said Yang Mei to Dao Pang who also knew.

"RON! ASKED IF DAI LIN OR LIE KUN COULD POROW ONE OF THERE MAGIC CARDS!"south Dao Pang.

"Yes, I'll asked." said Ron and hide form thunder.

"I need some time for spell. You play some more for me."said Yang Mei to Dao Pang and Melissa.

"Play. That's it!"yelled Melissa.

"What?"

"I'll dance against them."said Melissa and put headphones in her cat ears and start listened music and dance with it. It was working! Every time when Ice, Fist or Cobra try blast her or hit her, she move it away and she hit them. When music was ended and she stop dancing, Ice and his gang was knock out.

"IEEE! Go cat, go!"cheer Ashly.

Drago stay with mouth open. "_It's impossible. Who is that cat girl?_". He start blast strait to her, but every time she move out like cat.

"I'm ready!"said Yang Mei.

"Ron! What's holding out there?"yelled Dao Pang. Before Ron could say anything, Drago blast his fire power strait at him.

"What kind card you need?"asked Ron. Dao Pang look madly to him.

"HURRY!!"scream Yang Mei.

"Okay! I got it!"yelled Dai Lin and threw one of her cards to Melissa(the card are same like clow cards form Sakura card captors).

Melissa grab the card and it turn in to bowen. Then arrow came nowhere in her other hand. She was ready to shot the arrow strait to Drago's stomach. Yang Mei start use her spell.

"YAGA MIMO YAGA MITCHI WA. YAGA MIMO YAGA MITCHI WA."

Then arrow in Melissa's hand start clown in green then eight different kinds of colors while Yang Mei was repeating the spell. Then arrow's clown turn in to gray and then Melissa shot the arrow strait to Drago. It got in Drago's stomach without leavening scars like arrow was untouched. But it did came out him with mountain demon chi. Yang Mei still continue with spell and chi sound like somebody was dieing in it. Then quick demon chi turn in to gray pearl.

"**NO!**" yelled Drago while he was getting in his normal size(he was still in his demon form except in his normal size).

"But ... but how is this possible?!"asked Shendu.

"Anything is possible for team of zodiac."said Ron when he go to get the pearl and give it to Melissa.

"Well done!"said Ron to Melissa while he was hugging her cheek.

"This isn't over!"said Drago with angry in his eyes.

"Of course not. This is just beginning, half demon!"said Melissa and Ron run away from her before happed something bad.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"south Drago and tried attack Melissa, but she moved away and kick him strait to his face what made him fell down.

"Your so defective, did you know that."said Melissa ignoring him while he was getting up. He get away with his demon relatives and Ice and his group by using his earth power.

"Okay, what was that?"asked Jade.

"You probably didn't know but my mother rite this spell ages go. The spell will doubles any kind chi what become to powerful that it couldn't be connect with others and pure fide it.

"What means with that spell we catch all the demon powers and pure fide them." said Tohru.

"Bingo!" said Ron.

"So what now?"asked Ashly.

"Well. There is one thing."said Dao Pang.

"Yes."

"Where we could sleep?"asked kids in same time heard that Melissa fell off.

"In Melissa's home."said Jade.

"WHAT?"

"Come on, sister. You still live in our old house. So you still have room for them."said Ashly with sweet smile.

"uh!"wimped Melissa when all kids( except Dao Pang and Yang Mei) were hugging her and Ron was again hugging her cheek and kiss it.

* * *

soo how you like it. I made her dance because I love it sethe next chapter. 


	3. New dance power

3. episode: **New dance power.**

In new morning Melissa was waking up to get some breakfast. When she get in kitchen there was already kids of zodiac having there own breakfast.

"Oh, I forgot that you live here now."said Melissa and go to get something to eat.

"Well, what you want to eat?"asked Lay Lang.

"How you know it that I was going to ask about breakfast?"

"Oh, Lie Kun told me."

"And how then you know?"asked Melissa while she looking Lie Kun with suspect smirk.

"I read your mind and told Lay Lang what you was going to ask."said Lie Kun with lovely smile.

"Well, don't read my mind again, it's so rude."said Melissa.

"Melissa, could you make me pigtail to my hair?"asked Dai Lin. Then Jade came in.

"Hey how was your first night?"asked Jade.

"Fine, thanks for asking."answers Dai Lin with sweet little girl smile.

"They made another door in to my house." said Melissa with tired face.

"Did you broke a wall?"asked Jade with scary smile.

"No, we just put the door."said Lie Kun and go to show the door for Jade.

The door was near the living-room. When Lie Kun opened the door there was five doors more. One was for the girls bed-room and other was for the boys bed-room. The third was for garden to fruits, berry's,vegetables and others plants. The fourth door was for big freezer were was all the milk, meat, cheese and other gold food. The last one door was for Lie Kun's lab for her works (she is somehow smart one of the team).

"So that was magic door?"asked Jade while they were going back to kitchen.

"Yep!"

"So, what you want to eat"asked Lay Lang again to Melissa.

"Well, something good and fast. I must go to my part-time job."answers Melissa.

"Ou! what kind job?"asked Ron and tried drink his tea by mug(his is little, duh).

"A dance teacher."answer Lie Kun before Melissa.

"What I just say about reading my mind!"said Melissa with unhappy face.

"Sorry. But what kind dance you teach?"asked Lie Kun.

"Are you kidding me. She's most popular dance teacher in this city."said Jade.

"So Melissa is good in any kind dance with couple or not."said Dao Pang while he was drinking his coffee and look like he didn't care.

"You could say that, dragon boy."said Melissa.

"Well, you know that's why you get in to hospital in first place."said Dao Pang what made Melisse very mad.

"Okay. Melissa, you better go to job, before you two start a word fight."said Jade and grad her arm to go.

"Can I come to watch?"asked Dai Lin with innocent little girl eyes.

"Okay, okay. You can come."

"Well, then I go to my lab."said Lie Kun and took her tea mug with her.

"Why, mistress Lie?"asked Ron.

"I'll try some test with pearl of mountain. Maybe it could be useful for us against demons."said Lie Kun and go to her lad closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jade, Melissa and Dai Lin were walking in the street way to dance school. Dai Ling was holding Jade's hand like she was her sister or something.

"Jade, do you dance to?"asked Dai Lin.

"Well, I'm still learning by Melissa that all."answers Jade.

"Are you to in dance school?"

"No. she just watching over when I'm working."said Melissa.

When they get there Melissa get chance clothes while Jade and Dai Lin wait her. Then Helen, Karen and Jimmy came.

"Jade, how are you?"said Helen.

"Fine, thanks for asking."

"Who is little one?"asked Jimmy when he saw Dai Lin behind Jade hiding like shy little child.

"Her name is Dai Lin. Dai Lin they are my and Melissa's friends Helen, Karen and Jimmy. You see Dai Lin Helen's father own this dance school so they all work here."

"Hey guys!"said Melissa behind others.

"Melissa, do you know this little girl."asked Karen.

"Yeah, she live with me now like others."answer Melissa.

"Who 'others'?"asked Helen.

"Other eleven kids who live with me after the yesterday."

"Can we come see them sometime?"asked Karen.

"Why?"

"Well, I want know if they are cutes like her."said Karen.

After work Melissa was so quite like something embarrassing is going happen to her.

"What I gonna do?"asked Melissa for herself.

"Why, it's that so bad?"asked Dai Lin.

"Duh! If they will find out that you are magical warriors, who know what will happen to you!"said Melissa.

Then Jade's mobile rang and she answer it.

"Yes."

"Captain Black here. Drago is on his move."

"Any idea why now?"asked Jade.

"No. but he is going strait to main energy factory."

"Why there?"asked Jade.

"Because he still have his thunder power and he could destroy all electricity of USA"answers Melissa.

"We are going there."said Jade and finish her phone call.

* * *

Soon Jade, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Melissa, Dao Pang, Yang Mei, Ron and Dai Lin were near main energy factory looking way to get in.

"Looks like Drago knew that we will come." said Dao Pang and saw the door what was melt shut.

"So how we get in?"asked Jackie.

"You mean how you get in."said Melissa and run strait to airway tunnel and get in.

Then Jade, Dai Pang, Yang Mei, Ron and Dai Lin follow her in too(others were to big airway and Uncle didn't wanted go). Soon they were above of Drago and other demons where.

"What we do now?"asked Ron.

"Well Yang Mei will prepare the spell and I'll shot it in Drago before he start destruction."said Melissa.

"It's good but what we do first before that?" asked Dao Pang before Jade fell out of airway behind them. Demons look strait to Jade who took her gun up.

"Jade, what a suprice."said Drago with evil smirk.

"Well I'm suprice that you came up just now."said Jade pointing her gun to Drago.

"Thanks your cat witch, I was sick all day." said Drago with unwell voice.

Dao Pang was holding Melissa so she couldn't show themselves because she was so angry because what Drago just call her.

"But really you didn't need come all the way see me."said Drago.

"Well I didn't. So don't even think to destroy anything here. It's over!"yelled Jade.

"Fine, fine. I won't. But you didn't say that they can't."said Drago smiling evilly and pointing his uncles.

"What if I blow your head off if they try do it."said Jade and prepare to shot.

"Only if you could get over this."said Drago and use his earth to push Jade strait to wall so she couldn't move what made her scream. Melissa jump out of airway to hit Drago because she though that Drago was going to rape her best friend.

"Get your scaly hand off her, you disgusting half demon!"yelled Melissa madly.

"Well, what you know. It's cat witch."said Drago.

"Don't make me kill you."yelled Melissa back.

"Could you guys destroy this place while I take care her."said Drago to his relatives. But before they even get near generator Yang Mei freeze them again and Dao Pang blow them out from energy factory. Then Ice, Fist and Cobra attack to stop them. Melissa was still fighting against Drago and hit strait to his face so she could realize Jade then continue fight with Drago.

"Yang Mei! How is the spell?"yelled Melissa.

"How could I can do it if nobody isn't trying to defeat me."yelled back Yang Mei. Melissa went to help Dao Pang and Yang Mei. Drago tried to blast Melissa but Jade stop him and start fight with him. But he was smiling like he know just what he is going to do her. He beat her strait to the wall and grad her hands so she couldn't move away.

"Let me go, freak!"yelled Jade.

"What if I don't want to." said Drago and was going to kiss her neck until Melissa jump strait to on him and grad his horns so she could get his face away from Jade.

"I said get hands off her!"yelled Melissa and start fight with Drago again.

Then the door was blast by Ron's fire. Then Ron, Lie Kun, Dai Lin, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru get in.

"What take so long?"asked Dao Pang.

"Hello! You were in troubles so we decide call help and then Lie Kun came and..."

"**HURRY**!"yelled Yang Mei.

"I came because this."said Lie Kun and show the pearl of mountain.

"What about it?"asked Jade.

"The pearl must put in Melissa's necklaces."said Lie Kun.

"Got it!"said Jade and took the pearl.

She ran strait way to Melissa and Drago. When Melissa saw Jade coming she hit hard Drago so he couldn't attack her again.

"Catch!"yelled Jade and threw the pearl to Melissa.

Once Melissa put the pearl in her necklaces, she was clowning in gray and when she stop clowning she had new clothes. She was wearing white gloves, white boots, gray tied trouncers and gray top. Her hair was short and she got gray bandanna. Her face was cover by mask.

"No way!"said Melissa looking herself.

"Now you can defeat them with power of mountain! Now go, shake your butt and win those fools!"yelled Lie Kun.

Melissa put then her headphones and start dance. Every time when Ice or Fist or Cobra try to beat her, she didn't felted but for them it was like hit in to the rock. Then Melissa start beat them without notice it because she dancing all the time and win them.

"Nice."said Dao Pang.

"Okay, Drago. It's now you and me." said Melissa and prepare to fight.

"I don't think so."said Drago and blast water strait to Melissa what made fly to the wall. Drago was going to finish her until Jade kick him away from Melissa.

"Yang Mei,do it!"yelled Jade.

"I can't do it without card of arrow."yelled back Yang Mei.

"COMING!!"yelled Ron holding the card. Drago try to stop him by burning Ron in to cribs but he still was running. Then Drago tried again burn the Ron by front of him but Jackie get Ron away from the fire ball.

"Are you all right?"asked Jackie but Ron didn't asked because he was in shock and handed over the card to Jackie. Once Ron was gave the card to Jackie it turn into bowen and arrow. Yang Mei start use the spell with Uncle. This time the arrow was clowning in yellow color and Jackie shot it strait to Drago's back and came out with thunder demon chi. Melissa got chi in to her hand and the chi turn in hand to yellow pearl.

"No! Not again!"yelled Drago when his body was returning into normal (but he still got horns, wings, tentacles, tail and different face). Then he run away Ice and his gang behind him.

"Well, well well. Looks like I will have this soon in to my necklace."said Melissa happily.

"Melissa. I was thinking to make something else so you could have it anywhere were you go."said Lie Kun and asked to have the pearl.

"Well done, Mr. Chan"said Dai Lin while Jackie gave card back.

"Scenes everything is done. I'll take all you eat somewhere"said Dao Pang.

When everybody were out Dai Lin looked to Jade who was quiet.

"Are you okay"asked Dai Lin.

"Yeah, sure."answers Jade. Dai Lin look at her eyes.

"Listen, Dai Lin. I just don't want talk about it, okay"said Jade.

"Well. You could tell me later, okay."said Dai Lin with smile.

"Sure."said Jade and smile back but true thing is she wasn't right. Dai Lin knew that Jade was lining to her but she decide to find out what she is hiding.

* * *

Okay now you see why I put romance in it. look next chapter. 


	4. Rules in friendship

4. episode: **Rules in friendship.**

In the night Dai Lin couldn't sleep. She was worried about Jade. _Why Jade was quiet and she did looked scared? Did something happened in main energy factory?_ Dai Lin decide to talked to Melisa and get out of her bed and go to Melissa's room to woke her up.

"Melissa, Melissa."whispered Dai Lin to Melissa to woke her up.

"Dai Lin. Is 3.am, what you want?"asked Melissa.

"I'm worry about Jade one-chan."

"Wow. I didn't know that you can speak japan."said Melissa. Dai Lin looked at her.

"Ou, sorry. What about Jade?"

"When we get out of factory she was, I don't scared."

"Did you asked why?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me"

"Okay, lets talk about this later now go to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Dai Lin with puppy face.

"Okay, fine."said Melissa and get to sleep while Dai Lin was claiming to the bed.

In morning everybody were eaten there breakfast.

"Hey, Lie Kun. Was you the one who can read minds?"asked Melissa. Everybody stay calm.

"I didn't read your mind if mean that."said Lie Kun scared.

"No, is not that. I want know when we go out from the factory, did you read jade's mind? By Dai Lin she has act weird when we go out."said Melissa. Then Jade came in.

"Hey guys."said Jade. Everybody look her. Dai Lin run strait to her and hug her.

"Dai Lin, what's wrong?"asked Jade. Dai Lin didn't answered.

"Jade, could we talk alone?"asked Melissa.

"Sure."

"Okay kids, could you leave us?"

"But I haven't finish my tea."said Ron. Melissa look at him with unhappy face while Lay Lang carried him away with his tea mug.

"Could you sit, Jade."said Melissa.

"What's going on here?"asked Jade while she sat on chair.

"Dai Lin told me that you were acted weird scenes yesterday."said Melissa. Jade stained quieted.

"Jade. We are friends. And friends don't keep secrets."said Melissa.

"I just don't want talk about it, okay."cried Jade.

"Jade, you once asked why I was acting weird and I told you that it was because my parents died. Now is time that you tell me what's wrong with you." said Melissa madly. Jade tried to not told her but she couldn't hold on.

"OKAY, OKAY. IS ABOUT DRAGO."yelled Jade and started cry.

"Drago? What he did to you?"asked Melissa. Jade looked at her while tears felled on her face.

"Ou, you mean what he almost did to you."said Melissa.

"I don't want this will happen again to me"

"No, it won't. No in my life."said Melissa and tried to cheer up Jade.

"But what if it will happen? I also saw nightmares about it."said Jade.

"Well it won't. I promise."said Melissa. Then Dai Lin came in the kitchen.

"Why you cry, Jade?"asked Dai Lin.

"It's about Drago."said Melissa and put her hand on Jade shoulder to cheer up.

"MAN! I KNEW IT! OUW!"said voice of Dao Pang behind the wall and get quieted while Mao Li hit him to shut up. Melissa looked at Dai Lin.

"We all want to know what was wrong with her."said Dai Lin and looked down by shame.

"Anyway, Jade for now you must tell me everything what doters you. Promise me as friend."said Melissa. Jade shake her head for yes. Then Dai Lin go to hug Jade again.

* * *

Later Melissa and Lie Kun and Dai Lin go to get some take away-food.

"One- chan, do you think Jade is okay."asked Dai Lin by Melissa.

"Well, this must be new to her. I mean she and Drago had fight long ago before I came in Section 13."said Melissa.

"All I know is that he had hots on Jade before."said Lie Kun. Melissa looked scared at Lie Kun.

"You mean Drago already had deep fellness for Jade?"said Melissa.

"Yeah, but he couldn't done nothing because she was too young."said Lie Kun. Melissa start worried about Jade. She called to Section 13.

"Hello."answers Captain Black.

"Hey, is Melissa. Is Jade there?"

"What you mean? Isn't Jade with you? She said that she goes see you."asked Captain Black.

"Well, yes. She was. But about five hours ago she decide to go back."said Melissa.

"Then she mind be on her way here..."

hold on, I got message."said Melissa. And looked her mobile. When she checked the message, she freaked out. _"we have your friend. We will call later to give orders."_

"Well, what's it?"asked Captain Black.

"I-I must stop. I call later."said Melissa and shut her mobile.

"What is it?"asked Lie Kun.

"Jade is kidnapped."said Melissa and ran strait to her home. When Melissa get to her home, she get change her clothes.

"What happed?"asked Dao Pang.

"Jade is kidnapped."said Lie Kun while was going in her laboratory.

"Where you think going?"asked Tao Zu.

"The kidnappers said that they gonna call to give orders. I must change the phone lines if they are going to call in Section 13."said Lie Kun until Melissa's mobile ranged.

"Who is it?"asked Melissa and came in to living-room with her cat-mask in her arms.

"It's Jade's mobile."said Lay Lang checking the mobiles number.

"Jade?"asked Melissa in phone.

"No, but this is about her"answers somebody in other line by phone.

"Who is there? If you are the one who kidnapped my friend, then you are in big troubles."said Melissa.

"So you know about her. Well then you know me. I'm the one who almost killed you."

"Drago! If you touch her you will pay"said Melissa madly.

"Now listen you do excusably what I tell you or else. And first thing is that you won't tell this to nobody except to a warrior of zodiac."said Drago.

"Fine, but then you must promise to me that you won't touch my friend."said Melissa.

"Fine. Here the deal. I want that cat warrior will return my powers. So if she won't be in junkyard at 8.pm then you won't see your friend ever."said Drago.

"How I know that you have her?"asked Melissa.

"If you really want so."said Drago and put jade on phone.

"Melissa, don't do it. He is...AAAH!"

"Jade! Jade!"yelled Melissa.

"Now you know she is here. So do what I said and remember: junkyard 8.pm."said Drago.

"Well, don't even think to touch her, half demon."yelled Melissa.

"WELL, THEN DON'T CALL ME HALF DEMON!"yelled Drago back and shut the phone.

"He's so stupid. He even don't know that I'm the cat warrior."said Melissa.

"Well, because you change your hair color, no wonder."said Ron.

"Lie Kun, prepare the pearls."said Melissa.

"What! Oh no no no! You are not going to give pearls of mountain and thunder, Missy."said Dao Pang.

"I won't let my best friend in hands of half demon pervert!"yelled Melissa.

"Well, that explain everything."said Dao Pang.

"But it still will mean end of the world! Please! Don't go!"said Ron while he was becking by holding Melissa's leg.

"Then what I must do?"asked Melissa.

"Well, I don't know. But it's not just give pearls to dragon."said Ron.

"We need a plan."said Mei Yang.

* * *

The clock was almost 8.pm and Melissa was getting nervous. She was wearing her uniform and was holding pearls in her hand. Dai Lin and Ron were hiding behind Melissa. Then great shadow came on them and earth was moving. Then Ice, Fist and Cobra came out earth and Drago flied down holding Jade.

"You was supposed to came alone."said Drago.

"Rat girl was sick worried about Jade too."said Melissa.

"Fine, do you have it."asked Drago.

"Here, pearls of Mountain and thunder."said Melissa and shows the pearls.

"Hand it over."

"Let her go."yelled Melissa.

"If you want so."said Drago and push Jade to Dai Lin.

"Now give me my powers back!"said Drago. Melissa was going to handed over the pearls.

"Jade? What you have in your neck?"asked Dai Lin. Melissa went to see what does Dai Lin mean with that and looked Jade's neck.

"A hickey!"yelled Melissa and looked madly Drago.

"You promise not touch her."said Melissa.

"I'm demon. I don't keep promises. Now handed over the pearls!"

"Come and get it."said Melissa and put pearl of thunder in her necklace. She started to clow in yellow and got new clothes. She got yellow cloves and yellow boots. She got red top with gold line and gold skirt with short jeans. Her hair was in ponytail and she was wearing mask, were was cut little part of left eye.

"You are so death, Drago."said Melissa and gets ready to fight. Then others kids of zodiac came from their hideout and show themselves.

"You lie to me!"yelled Drago.

"I knew that you won't keep your promise, then so I don't either."said Melissa.

"If it's that so."said Drago and tried to use his moon power to get Jade back.

"Yang Mei, the spell!"yelled Melissa.

"I know."yelled Yang Mei back. Then Dai Lin ran strait way to Drago so she could get Jade in save. She grad by his legs.

"Get off, brat!"yelled Drago.

"Let my friend Jade alone."said Dai Lin.

"I'm coming to help you mistress Dai Lin."said Ron and ran fasted what he can. But Drago use his moon power what made Dai Lin to fly strait to Ron. Then Jade tried to get away from Drago.

"Oh your not going anywhere, dear Jade."said Drago and use his power to get her back until Melissa blast him with thunder what gave Jade time to ran away from Drago.

"Wow. Did I just blast him with thunder? sweet!"asked Melissa.

"Duh, you are dancer of thunder then you must use thunder too."said Dao Pang.

"Hello, I got spell ready! Take your time!"yelled Yang Mei.

"Here comes arrow card!"yelled Ron ran. But Drago Blast fire so Ron could not give to anyone a card. But Jade grab card before Drago burn it and card turn in to bowen and arrow.

"Hit it, Yang Mei!"yelled Jade. Yang Mei started to use her spell. The arrow started to clow in purple and Jade shot it to Drago and came out from him with moon demon chi. Once it was outside Dai Lin graded it while it turn in to pearl.

"NOO!"yelled Drago while his tail was turn in to normal. But then Melissa scratch him so hard that it leave a scar.

"If you kidnapped my friend once more, I'll kill you, half demon."said Melissa. Hearing those Drago hit her back.

"Don't ever call me, half demon."said Drago and disabler with Ice, Fist and Cobra behind him.

"Are you okay, Jade?"asked Dai Lin.

"Yeah sure. This is just new to me."said Jade.

"You mean, you don't know."asked Melissa.

"Know what?"asked Jade.

"Kids, explain."said Melissa.

"Jade, Drago was tried to do this six years ago."said Lie Kun.

"You mean he was going to rape me in first place?"asked Jade.

"Yeah, but you were too young that time. If you understand."said Ron. Dai Lin hugged Jade so she won't cried.

"Don't worry,Jade. We'll protect you."said Dai Lin.

"Yeah, I told you that fiends steak together."said Melissa.

"Thanks guys."said Jade.

"Can we go now home. I'm hungry."said Ron and touch his stomach. Then they all go away to home. Dai Lin was holden Jade's hand all the way to home.


	5. New dance warriors

5 episode: **New dance warriors.**

Melissa was started to dance another round with her dance class. Dai Lin and Jade were watching behind. Once Melissa finish her class for today she goes to see Dai Lin and Jade.

"You really are great dance-teacher."said Dai Lin.

"Well when you got Latin blood in your veins, you could dance everything you want."said Melissa. Then one student came to Melissa.

"Miss Caine, I want ask. Have you play that dance stage-game before you started work here?"asked student.

"Well, I never had my own but I did played when I could and I still do. You can try to if you want."said Melissa. Student smile to Melissa and go to home.

"What game she was talking about?"asked Dai Lin.

"We called dance stage-game. There could play one or two persons. They must select one shame song and one shame level. Then they must fallow the arrows in the screen. Every time screen shows that witch arrow you must step on. The one who's could step on rights arrows in tree times will win."explained Jade.

"Cool. Could we have it?"said Dai Lin.

"With me pay-check, no."said Melissa. Then Helen, Jimmy and Karen came.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"said Melissa.

"Well the normal. How's cute one? Do you like to be here?"asked Helen.

"Yeah."said Dai Lin shyly.

"Oh, she is so sweet. Melissa, when we could come to see others?"asked Karen. Melissa get freeze.

"Gish, I don't know. They not might be ready."said Melissa.

"Pretty please!"said Karen.

"Uh fine!"said Melissa.

Then they all were on way to Melissa's home. When they get there Lay Lang was in the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Melissa, Dai Lin and Jade. I was making tea. Who are your friends?"asked Lay Lang.

"They are our friends: Karen, Helen and Jimmy."said Melissa and give some scared look.

"Ou, I see. Would you like some tea too."asked Lay Lang.

"Sure!"they said. Melissa was almost had heart attack._ What will happed if they find out that I have magic warrior kids in my house? I don't even know if they know about me and Jade. Well Jade had once told to Jim, but not probably this._

"Melissa, something wrong?"asked Lie Kun. Melissa took her to living-room so others won't hear.

"Now listen, Lie Kun. I got my friends in kitchen and they don't nothing about you and your true life. So tell to others to act likenormal kids, got it."said Melissa.

"Okay, okay. But can I still show you my new inventor."asked Lie Kun.

"Your new what?"asked Melissa.

"My new inventor, duh."said Lie Kun.

"Well, not now. After my friends are gone."said Melissa.

"You mean, after they know about us."said Dao Pang towel on his shoulders and behind Lie Kun.

"What you mean?"asked Melissa. Dao Pang point to behind Melissa were Helen, Karen and Jimmy were standing.

"What you mean their true life, Melissa."asked Helen. Melissa start to scream so loud that it could heard out of house.

"**What? Did somebody hurt? Does demons attack?**"asked Ron came out from bath-room and was holding little towel. They all stay quiet. When Ron saw Helen, Jimmy and Karen he goes back to bath-room and shout inside there.

"Speak up, girl."said Dao Pang and go back to his room.

"Melissa, what wrong?"asked Karen.

"Okay! But you must promise that you won't tell this to anybody. Not even to your dad,Helen."said Melissa.

"Is this about that you and Jade are secret agents and that almost died and that they are kids of zodiac and that you are now cat warrior and you fight against demons to save the world?"asked Karen.

"YOU KNOW?"asked Melissa. Then Dai Lin came out from the kitchen holding class of milk.

"Dai Lin."said Melissa.

"In fact it was Jade who told us."said Jim. Melissa walked back to kitchen talked to Jade.

"Jade,what were you thinking?"asked Melissa.

"They are our friends and they will understand it. Remember, friends steak together."said Jade.

"Okay, fine, fine."said Melissa and go back to living-room with Jade. But they were there anymore.

"Where are they?"asked Melissa. Then they heard some music out from Lie Kun's laboratory so they go in. there they were playing dance-game in Lie Kun's laboratory.

"What you are doing?"asked Melissa.

"This is my inventor. I heard that there is some dance-game, so I decide to make one to us"said Lie Kun.

"Great."

"But this more then game. Dai Lin, wanna try?"said Lie Kun.

"Sure."

"I put some things in this game. You could play with four, you could chose any level to yourself and one character to yourself who shows up like hologram and will dance or fight."said Lie Kun. Dai Lin put ones classes and chose her character what was some anime-girl. Once Dai Lin started to play the game her character start dance like professional.

"You mean, we could use this in fight against demons?"asked Jade.

"Yep. And because Melissa has her new way fight, with this uniform we could hear what kind music she is listening and we then while we dance here, our characters are fighting there here Melissa is. Or one of us who are there could use these watches and fight like Melissa."said Lie Kun.

"Other words,dance."said Dao Pang.

"Bingo!"said Lie Kun.

"Where did you get all this?"asked Melissa.

"I copy all them from Section 13 and other places."said Lie Kun. Melissa felled off.

"Man. Melissa, you are so lucky."said Helen.

"You think!"asked Melissa. Then Jade's mobile rang.

"Yes?"asked Jade.

"Black here. Drago is on his move."answers Captain Black.

"Got it. Where excusably?"asked Jade.

"We are working on it. You must came here just in case."said Captain Black.

"Melissa, put your uniform we must go to section 13 and fast."said Jade.

"I will go to."said Dao Pang.

"Me too."said Yang Mei.

"Right behind you."said Dai Lin.

"Then take this, Melissa. Just in case."said Lie Kun. And threw purse where was four watches, hologram mobile and a pearl of moon to Melissa.

"Ron, you will then take care our friends, okay."said Melissa before she shut door.

* * *

In Section 13 they all were in conversion-room. Melissa had hologram mobile on, so Lie Kun could hear there conversion. 

"So where is he?"asked Melissa.

"Right now, we still don't know where he is. We don't know even where his hideout is now."said Sara.

"Well he must be somewhere. I mean he can't just be gone."said Yang Mei.

"He still had five demon-chi powers, so he must use his powers to hide."said Jackie.

"I think we must find next place where he could go."said Dao Pang.

"What you mean?"asked Melissa.

"He had power of earth, wind, fire, sky and water. So he must go somewhere where he could use it to destruction." said Dao Pang.

"Makes scenes."said captain Black.

"But how we could know, when he is on his move?"asked Dai Lin.

"Lie Kun, what you think?"asked Melissa.

"Well, he did mention that he was sick after you took one his chi-powers. I say we must put some checking-devise after him."said Lie Kun. Then electricity felled off and get dark.

"I think you forgot mention that he also had those tree idiots plus his uncles and aunts."said Sara.

"IIEEE!"

"What's wrong, Dai Lin?"asked jade.

"I think somebody moved near me."whimmed Dai Lin.

"Oh it's probably Dao Pang scaring you."said Melissa.

"But I'm here."said Dao Pang.

"Well, it was scaly."said Dai Lin. Everybody stay quiet. Drago could be in conversion-room.

"**KIDS,JUMP!**"yelled Melissa and kids jump to back if there was somebody behind her. There wasn't nothing.

"Dai Lin, use your magic. We need light."said Yang Mei. Dai Lin pick 'clow'-card to clow to room.

"Is everybody okay?"asked Captain Black when Dai Lin had light in to room. Then in the floor comes two holes and Jade and Dai Lin felled in it.

"JADE!"yelled Jackie and try to save his niece but hole was closing and lights came back.

"Dao Pang! Yang Mei! It's must be Drago and his group! Lets go!" yelled Melissa and get out from conversion-room. Melissa, Dao Pang and Yang Mei get outside but there wasn't nobody.

"What we do now?"asked Yang Mei.

"Do you have some spell to locate your Dai Lin?"asked Melissa.

"Well let me think. No!" said Dao Pang.

"Wait. Dai Lin's book drop from her. I could use cards to find Drago."said Yang Mei.

"How?"

"Hello. He got five powers and four of them are the in the book, see."said Yang Mei and shows cards of earth, fire, water and wind.

"Yang Mei, you're so sweet!"said Melissa. Then Lie Kun shows in to hologram mobile.

"Melissa, what happed there? I lost signal of Dai Lin and Jade."said Lie Kun.

"Talk later... wait what you mean with signals?"asked Melissa.

"The watches what I give to you had there signals so I can find them. Oh wait. I find them."said Lie Kun.

"Tell me directions on way there. They mind be in danger."said Melissa and start to run Dao Pang and Yang Mei behind her.

* * *

In old warehouse's upstairs Drago was waiting until strikemaster Ice and his group came with Jade and Dai Lin tie up. 

"Hey D. We got them like you said." said strikemaster Ice.

"Perfect."said Drago and get close to touch Jade. But then Dai Lin kicked his leg.

"Ouw! Why did you bring that little girl too?"yelled Drago.

"You leave my Jade onee-chan alone or I deal with you."said Dai Lin.

"oh yeah. With what?"said Cobra.

"With my cards, idiot!"yelled Dai Lin.

"Dai Lin, you drop your book in Section 13."said Jade.

"Ups."said Dai Lin.

"If that so" said Drago and grab Dai Lin and threw her to Ice.

"Take care of her."said Drago.

"No! Leave her alone! Let her go!"yelled Jade when Ice was going to drop Dai Lin down from the warehouse.

"Oh of course I'll let her go, dear Jade. Only if you decide to be mine."said Drago and touch her cheek.

"Never!"said Jade and move away from Drago.

"Have it in your way."said Drago and give order to threw Dai Lin down from the warehouse. Once Ice threw Dai Lin who screamed all way down until she stop screamed.

"No!" yelled Jade.

"Too bad. She was so young. You should choose well, dear Jade."said Drago and tried get Jade in his arms. Jade tried to get away from him but nothing.

"Oh don't be shy, Jade. Once your mine I'm going to deal your cat friend forever." said Drago. Then Melissa flied in warehouse with Dao Pang, Yang Mei and Dai Lin unties and save.

"Then come to get me, scaly."said Melissa who had pearl of moon in her cat-necklace. She had long black hair in ponytail and little pit hair front of her. She had red dress with violet belt like Drago has. She had violet cloves and violet dance shoes.

"But.. how did you find us."asked Drago.

"With this."said Dao Pang and point his watch.

"Deal with them!"ordered Drago to Ice, Fist and Cobra and tried to run away with Jade. Melissa flied strait to front of him.

"Nice move, cat girl. But did you just leave your friends in danger."said Drago.

"**Melissa! Help!**"yelled Dai Lin. Ice and others were about start to fight until tree strangers came in to warehouse. One of them looked like boy who was wearing same clothes like Iso except color was dark blue. Two of them looked like girls except they had different color. One had dark green and one had gold. They start fight against Ice, Fist and Cobra same way like Melissa does. After they finis fight Ice and others were defeated.

"You were saying, half demon."said Melissa. Drago start to get angry to Melissa. So he threw Jade away so he could kill cat warrior. Then strangers came to help Melissa. Drago knew that he couldn't do anything so he decide to run this time. So he run away Ice and others behind him.

"Well done, Melissa."said Jade while Yang Mei unties her.

"Nash. No biggy."said Melissa.

"But who are you guys?"asked Dao Pang to strangers. Strangers get there masks off and they were Helen, Jimmy and Karen.

"Guys?"

"Hi, Melissa." said Helen.

"But how did you.."

"Lie Kun though that you are getting in to danger so she us these uniforms like Melissa had so we could fight same way like Melissa." said Jim.

"Well nice to know that. It's much better then hide this from you."said Jade.

"Can we go home now?"asked Dai Lin.

"Sure. We'll take Jade back to home. See you tomorrow."said Melissa.

"Okay, bye!"said Karen while she and others were going to home.

* * *

Mean while in old high way tunnel demons were waiting Drago ho came angry then usual. He was taking his teenage form because he didn't wanted to use all his powers for nothing. 

"Let me guess. She win you again."said Shendu.

"OH, JUST SHUT UP!!"yelled Drago and tried to burn his dad.

"Clam down, kid. You still have five powers to win that girl."said Bai Tza.

"Thanks for advise. I just need to find something to win that cat girl."said Drago.

"There mind be one way."said Tso Lan.

"What?"

"If I remember. Being a cat could mean some kind curse."said Tso Lan.

"I'm listening."said Drago with evil smirk.

**To be continued...**


	6. Year of the cat Part 1

6episode: **Year of the cat. Part 1.**

In Melissa's home everybody were having there breakfast. Dao Pang was training in his room, Yang Mei was reading new spell, Tao Zu was drinking his coffee, Lay Lang was making more breakfast, Mao Li was eating his breakfast while he reads news-paper, Sia Len were in bath-room, Pao Ping was helping Lie Kun in her laboratory, Dan Sen was playing in table with Kon Pai, Liu Rin was making pigtail to Dai Lin and Ron tried to drink his tea. Then Helen, Jade, Jimmy and Karen came to visit.

"Hey, kids. How are you?"asked Jade.

"Fine thanks for asking."said Tao Zu.

"Do you want something to eat?"asked Lay Lang.

"Well, cup of tea could be nice."said Helen.

"Where's Melissa?"asked Jim.

"Still sleeping. Hey Lay sis, cup of coffee, please!"said Dao Pang when he came in to kitchen.

"That's strains. It's 10.am. She usually wakes 8.am."said Karen. Kids get stay.

"Ah...she does?"asked Ron.

"Sure, duh."said Jade.

"I go to check."said Dao Pang and went to living-room. He whispered something to Yang Mei what made her scared. Then he get to Lie Kun's laboratory while Yang Mei goes to woke up Melissa. Yang Mei knock to Melissa's room door but nobody didn't came to opened the door so Yang Mei tried came in to Melissa's room. There Melissa was still sleeping in her bed.

"Melissa, wake up. Your friends are here."said Yang Mei.

"What you mean? It's 8.am."said Melissa.

"Melissa, it's 10.am all ready."said Yang Mei. Then Melissa looked Yang Mei then her clock what shows 10:20. am.

"How this happed? I never sleep late."said Melissa by shock. Then she chance her clothes and goes to kitchen with Yang Mei.

"What take so long? You never do this."said Jade.

"I don't know?"said Melissa who was going to sleep again.

"What you want to eat."asked Lay Lang.

"Milk and raw fish."said Melissa. Everybody looked her. Even Ron split his tea of his mouth.

"Are you okay. You usually ask beans with rise."said Helen.

"Oh dear. What's wrong with me? I'm acting like cat."yelled Melissa.

"But you are cat warrior."said Karen.

"It's not the same thing then be a cat!"yelled Melissa.

"But that could only happed if to day is... oho."said Dan Sen.

"What if to day is what."asked Jade.

"It is today."said Lie Kun behind with Dao Pang and Pao Ping.

"What you mean?"asked Jim.

"This day is in our count day of cat. What means to us that somebody who has something to do with cat priestess or cat warrior means some kind curse. In this point it's Melissa."said Lie Kun.

"Are you saying that I'm cursed?"said Melissa.

"Only this day. It's happed once in the year by new moon. You could turn in to a cat and in the night you could turn in to cat monster."said Lie Kun.

"But we called it were-cat."said Dao Pang.

"AAAAGH!!"yelled Melissa and hit her head on table.

"What you choose?"asked Jade.

"Well, I say she must use her cat necklace all day."said Pao Ping. Then suddenly Melissa got cat ears on her head and cat-tail.

"Go and get it! It's in my sleep-table, QUIK!!"yelled Melissa. Liu Rin ran fast and came with cat-necklace and put on Melissa's neck and cat-ears and cat-tail were gone.

"Oh, let's hope that Drago doesn't know about this or he use against me. UGH!"said Melissa and hit her head on table again.

* * *

In Section 13 Melissa was wearing her necklace and hat just in case if she will got cat ears in there with Jade and Dai Lin behind her. She know that her little sister loved cats so who knows what could happened she will know this. Plus if Drago know about this he will took the change to use it. After they came in to Jade's office Melissa sat to her chair before Sara came in.

"Melissa, take that hat off. It doesn't suet you."said Sara. Melissa took her hat off but still holding it.

"And why you are holding you cat-necklace. Take off too."said Sara.

"No, I'm won't. I don't even care if it doesn't suet me."said Melissa. Then Ashly, Captain Black and Jackie came into room.

"What's happen here?"asked Ashly.

"Sara told to Melissa that she took her necklace off but Melissa doesn't want to."said Dai Lin.

"Well, why she doesn't want to take it off?"asked Jackie. Jade and Dai Lin stayed quiet and scared.

"Because I don't want to."yelled Melissa. Sara tried to took necklace from Melissa but she jump out from chair and fled on to Jade's table like a cat and roared like cat to Sara.

"Melissa, are you okay?"asked Ashly. After Melissa know what she was doing she start to cry and run out from Jade's office.

"What was wrong with her?"asked Jackie.

"Agent Chan?"said Captain Black to Jade.

"She had cat curse."said Jade and Dai Lin same time.

"Cat what?" asked Sara.

"Lie Kun told us that Melissa must wear cat necklace for day or she turn in to cat or worse."said Dai Lin.

"She will."said Ashly looking to them with shine eyes.

"Ashly, this is not sound good thing."said Sara.

"Why then she didn't told us?"asked Jackie.

"Sure she wanted to tell but fried that Drago will know this who know what could he do."said Jade.

"Make sense."said Captain Black. Then Dai Lin's hologram mobile rang.

"Yes?"

"Dai Lin, I think Melissa is in trouble. I got signal of Drago."said Lie Kun.

"When you got signal of Drago?"asked Dai Lin.

"Helen put it on him in last battle. Oh dear. I think he kidnapped her."said Lie Kun.

"What?" then Jade got message to her mobile. _Roses are red, violets are blue. We got friend and next will be you. D._

"They have Melissa."said Jade.

"I go back to Home for prepare to attack." said Dai Lin and run to others to tell what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa was waking up until she find herself tie up in old water-tower. She tried to get out with her cat-claws but she membered that she had still the curse of cat. She tried other way to get away until Drago came in his teenage form.

"Comfy? No? Good."said Drago.

"Well, what you know. Is Drago the half demon"said Melissa before Drago hit her to shut up.

"Laugh, when you can,girl. Because I know who you are."said Drago and shows Melissa's cat-mask. "I should know that you where that cat girl all the time. Was that Melissa your name?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't look freak like you."said Melissa.

"Don't be so sure. I know your cat curse. Only I need to do is take your necklace off and you turned into cat or worse."said Drago.

"Well, that means I could kill you if I turn in to monster."

"That's why I'm prepared to kill you first."

"You won't gonna get away from this, Drago."

"Oh really."said Drago. "Once I killed you and got my power back I can take over this world of yours. I gonna make Jade to be my bride and I got everything what I want. I don't see nothing to worry about."

Oh that's it! Melissa getting blow by anger. Nobody is going to take her best friend like that especially some kind demon. If only she had pearl of fire she could get away.

"Over my dead body, half demon!"cried Melissa madly.

"I could range that, but I need you for ransom."said Drago calmed.

"What, you are going to chance my to Jade?"said Melissa.

"No, chance you to my powers. But I could ask her in ransom too."

"Don't bother."said Melissa and hope that she could keep her mouth shut before he's going to do it. Then Hsi Wu flied in.

"There coming."he said.

"Perfect."said Drago smirking evilly.

* * *

Jade and others were trying to find Melissa before she turn into monster. It was almost midnight so they did most find her before she lose her necklace and transformed into monster. They were getting near the water-tower.

"I hope she is okay?"said Dai Lin.

"Duh! She is a cat warrior. She can't make it."said Dao Pang with funny tone.

"**Oh, could you just shut up!**"yelled Yang Mei.

"Gosh, Yang Mei. He didn't meant to ignore or something like that."said Jade.

"I know, could we just tried to find her,OKAY."said Yang Mei madly.

"I never had saw her so mad."said Helen.

"Well, I had and I think I know why."said Dao Pang.

It's true. He did know what's wrong with Yang Mei. Sense her mother was cat priestess, her mother had curse of cat too. In fact Mai Mei was the one who got curse. All started when Yang Mei and Dao Pang were little. Mai Mei all ready lost her powers to demon and started to live like mortal. She had everything okay, until evil wizard came to her village to made trouble. Before team zodiac could make in time Mai Mei tried to use some her little magic to protect the village. So then wizard made curse to her. Every year in one day Mai Mei turn to cat, but in night into a monster. When Yang Ra find out what did happed to his wife he go strait to kill the wizard and so he did. But nobody could took curse away from Mai Mei. Until Lie Kun's father made a cat necklace to control Mai Mei every night when was that night of the year of curse. Still Yang Mei could forget that time when she saw her mother turning into _**cat- Monster.**_

Yang Mei started fallen tears from her cheek until Dai Lin came to hug her.

"Guys! I find her. She is near here." said Lie Kun.

"Yeah. I can see it."said Dao Pang and saw Melissa hang in water-tower.

"This is just too easy."said Tao Zu. Then Drago flied down against them(he of course got his teenage from but with wings too).

"Did you really need it to say!"said Lay Lang.

"If you want your friend back you must return my powers."said Drago.

"Dream on, scaly face."

"Yeah, you never gonna get your powers back"said Dai Lin.

"Okay. Have it your way."said Drago and tried flied away but Dao Pang and Pao Ping shot him by fire.

"Fine, you want fight so it by."said Drago and then all demons came out nowhere.

"Not fair!"yelled Ron.

"What you mean by that.? It's just we against Demons. Sixteen vs. twelve."said Dao Pang.

"But Dai Lin, Liu Rin, Dan Sen and Kon Pai are still kids!"said Ron back.

"We do know how to fight, moron!"said Dan Sen and hit Ron by back.

"Last words?"asked Drago.

"Well, there is one: what's that?"said Lie Kun.

"Ha! nice try!"said Hsi Wu before Melissa felled on him still tie up.

"What's big idea?!"yelled Melissa madly.

"**MELISSA, DUCK!**"yelled Jade and jump up her to kick Drago who was trying to take cat-necklace.

"Get these robe off me!"yelled Melissa and run to others.

Then it happened. Necklace felled off Melissa's neck. Tso Lan was using his moon-power and removed necklace.

"**NOOO!**"screamed Yang Mei. Everybody look scared what could happened next after Melissa yelled.

"**STAY WAY FROM ME!!**"

**To be continue...**


	7. Night of the cat Part 2

Hey again, now here's new chap. Enjoy!

* * *

7 episode: **Night of the cat. Part 2**

"**STAY WAY FROM ME!!**"yelled Melissa once she felt something inside her chancing all her body.

Everybody were watching what was happening to her sense nobody had never saw the curse of cat. Everybody except Yang Mei and Dao Pang. Yang Mei started to remember what did happed to her mother years ago. She only four years old when she find out that her mom was cursed. _Dad, where's mom? And who is that Cat-human? _Remembering the words what she said while Melissa got ears of cat. _What you mean it's mom? She doesn't look like that. _She remembered once Melissa got tail and roared like a lion. _Mom, is that you? What happened? Why you look so horrible? _She remembered and start to fall tears once Melissa was completed her transformation.

There she was standing like cat. She was in her normal size, but she was different. Her body was covered by orange hair. She got cat ears, tail, nails and eyes. She was like wearing only underwear because her clothes were distorted by transformation.

"Me...Melissa?"asked Jade scared. Soon Melissa stared to run by shame fast then she could.

"After her. Killed her for necessary"said Drago to other demons.

"WHAT? NO!"yelled Jade and tried to beat Drago but he moved away and catch Jade behind her holding tight so she couldn't moved or fight back.

" Jade onee-chan!" said Dai Lin.

"If you want her back, you must this time bring my powers."said Drago.

"Dream on, scaly."said Dan Sen.

"Fine, I'll then keep her, until you want to return my powers back to me. And when you do, you know where to call."said Drago evilly and flied up while Dai Lin tried to save Jade but nothing. Drago was already up to sky and stared to flied away holding Jade.

"JADE ONEE-CHAN!!"cried Dai Lin.

* * *

In Section 13 kids of zodiac bring Melissa's broken necklace to her sisters. Sara and Ashly cried like tree hours that night. Dao Pang went to talked to Jackie, Captain Black, Uncle and Tohru about Jade and what Drago wanted.

Soon Dai Lin wondered that something was wrong. It was 7:30am and yet it was clear night. She went to talk to others.

"Dao Pang onii-chan. Something is wrong. It should bee morning but yet is night."said Dai Lin scarily.

"What?!"asked Captain Black.

"We know that."said Yang Mei behind the door.

"You do?"asked Jackie.

"As long Melissa is in cat-monster-form there will bee eternal night what takes twelve years."said Dao Pang.

"AIYAA! Tohru we must do the searching-spell."said Uncle.

"For what? Finding Drago?"asked Yang Mei.

"No, to find Melissa. Uncle don't like bee all the day in darkness"said Uncle.

"But Lie Kun were doing that all the time"said Dai Lin.

"Now you say it."asked Tohru.

"What then we must do?"asked Jackie.

"We take care of find Melissa, you concentrate to save Jade or surrender the powers to Drago" said Dao Pang finishing the conversion.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago and other demons were hiding in old castle in Scotland. They had Jade in one room of Castle's Ice Fist and Cobra carding it, while they were planing what to do with Melissa once they find her. They had Jade's mobile just in case if Chan's decide to return powers back. You see they already know that it will bee eternal night if Melissa will transformed into Cat-beast.

"I say, you can kill her if you like."said Drago.(he was of course in his teenage form)

"Thanks kid, but once killed was must better for me. I don't like killed somebody, twice."said Bai Tza.

"Beside, we know that you won't return that Chan girl back."said Hsi Wu madly.

"Yeah, I know too. I think to keep her for myself. She never was your type anyway, uncle Wu."said Drago smiling naughtily.

"You're so disgusting."said Tso Lan.

"Hey, don't plain me, plain dad."said Drago with funny tone and pointing Shendu.

"Not funny, son."

"Well, I'm going to check her." said Drago leaving from hall.

"**You are not going to slept with her!**"yelled all Demons.

"Please, clean you're minds."said Drago smiling evilly while he was leaving.

"You think he going to do it?"asked Xiao Fung.

"Well, I don't want to know."said Bai Tza holding her hand on her mouth like she was going to get sick by thinking just ya thing.

Jade was sitting in bed and crying by just what could happen to her friend. She thinking others before Drago came to room. She just couldn't even look at him. She didn't wanted to look at him. Drago came near to bed and sat near Jade to touch her.

"Missing your friend, aren't you?"said Drago gently putting his hand on her hair and making his way to her face.

"Like you will care."said Jade madly and moving her head away from Drago.

"I think, you should know that your friend's transform is infecting to all the world of yours."whispered Drago evilly to her ear.

"What?"

"You heard well. You see, my dear Jade As long your friend is in that monster form, this world will bee in eternal night in twelve years."said Drago. Jade didn't wanted to hear what he was saying.

"So it could mean that your friends are looking at her right now. So why to bee worried?"said Drago moving his face near hers and making his way to her lips.

"You're lying."said Jade while Drago got his hand holding her face so he could kiss her.

"Am I?"said Drago and was going to kiss her until somebody knock to the door. _Man, everything was going just fine. H_e think by himself while he going to get open the door.

"What?"yelled Drago.

"Jou, take it easy, D man. Your paps said that Chan's are now calling about that young lady."said Ice.

"I'll bee there in minute. Say to Chan's that they must bring chi-pearls with one zodiac kid."said Drago and shut the door.

"You're planed to not returning me,aren't you?"said Jade looking at Drago angrily.

"Where did you heard that?"asked Drago with surprising smile.

"Ice and his group talked about that behind the door."said Jade. _Those big-mouths._ Think Drago but still looking at Jade with smile.

"Well, so even you know what we're going to do, you can't stop us. Beside I some use to you."said Drago. That is it! Jade could take this. She tried to strike him to his face but he use his earth power to get her back to bed where she was siting. Moving his way to her Drago kissed Jade's neck with passion.

"Soon when this is over you will bee mine and the fun could begin."said Drago making his way to her lips.

"That never gonna happen"said Jade.

"I don't think so. Because this time your cat-friend won't come to save you humans. Even if she come she'll bee killed." said Drago before he kiss her deeply. Jade move her lips away from his and turn her back to him. Drago still get close to whispered to her ear.

"You really taste good. I would like kiss you and taste you every single night."whispered Drago before he was going to the door and back to hall where others were waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in darkest street Cat-monster Melissa was holding her hand over her face and crying what did happened to her. When she was in her thought she heard something. Mewing? When she take her hands away from her face so she could see what was it, she saw thousands of cats looking at her with there yellow eyes.

"What you want?"asked her quietly. Then few of cats bring to her a raw fish and clothes. Once she realize that she can communicate with them her eyes clow like cat-eyes in light. Then she started to put clothes on. A black trousers, black boots, black top and black quilted jacket( the one without sleeves). After she eta the fish she started to make her run to up in to roof and run on there. The cats foldout behind her like a army of cats.

MEANWHILE...

Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Dai Lin were outside of warehouse with chi pearls like Drago ordered them to bee if they want to get Jade back. Drago's orders were to bring the chi pearls to warehouse at 12.pm and only one kid of zodiac could come with them. Others were looking Melissa so she could get her necklace back on her neck and then the eternal night will end. Once their were inside there was something strangers feeling like somebody or something was looking at them.

"I hope Jade onee-chan is okay."said Dai Lin holding tightly the pearls in her hand.

"Let just hope that others will soon Melissa so we could take care off this."said Jackie. Then Drago came by flying and landed front them.(he was in that ugly demon form) Then Ice, Fist and Cobra came by underground.

"Do you have the pearls or don't?"asked Drago.

"Where's Jade onee-chan?"yelled Dai Lin by scared.

"If want so."said Drago and use his earth power and bring Jade with it.

"Jade onee-chan!"yelled Dai Lin.

"Now may I have my powers back or I won't return her."said Drago with smirk. But then Captain Black's van came in to warehouse and Dao Pang, Yang Mei, Lie Kun, Mao Li, Sia Len and Ron came out.

"I told that only one zodiac brat could came with you."said Drago angrily.

"That's kid to you."said Ron.

"What you're doing here? You were suppose to look Melissa."said Jackie.

"Well, locate spell shows us to come...here."said Lie Kun until she heard purring somewhere near. Soon they find out that there was lots of cats(well no wonder because Uncle was sneezing all the time) Then one big figured jump up to down and it was no one else then Cat-monster Melissa.

"Melissa."said Sia Len but Melissa didn't answered to her. Just looking all them like strangers.

"Why Melissa onee-chan is looking us like that?"asked Dai Lin.

"She isn't there anymore. Cat intense is over her. She is now more a cat then herself. And what's worse this mid bee her territory."said Yang Mei.

"You're right, daughter of Mai Mei. And you're the one who should know what happed to those who are in territory of Cat-monster."said Melissa.

"That won't happen!" yelled Yang Mei.

"Oh well. Don't tell that to me, tell that to them."said Melissa and point behind them. The cats were going to took over the Captain Black's van.

"Hey, Sara, Ashly and Cap are still there."yelled Dao Pang.

"Well, soon they are part of my cat army."said Melissa.

"Please, that's so low level."said Drago.

"That says half demon who can't go even solo."said Melissa. Kids stay quiet about what they just heard. Melissa mid bee over cat intense but she still do know how make Drago mad.

"Kill her."ordered Drago. Ice and his group was going to strait way to Melissa until two more big figures jump down and beat them a lot. They were Sara and Captain Black but there had cat ears, tails and eyes.

"What was that?" asked Dai Lin.

"She has transformed Sara and Captain to cat-humans." said Tao Zu holding Ashly who had cat ears.

"But then why Ashly-Kun doesn't attack us?" asked Dai Lin.

"Because she's still a little girl." said Tao Zu while Ashly was biting his hand playfully.

"What? Melissa don't tell me that you're going to take over the world?" said Jade.

"Only if you can't kill me or turn me back into normal."said Melissa.

"With pleasure." said Drago and started to fight with Melissa. But when he tried to beat her she moved away and kicked strait to his face. Then his tentacles grab her foot and tail so she can't move. Melissa started hissed like cat and use her claws to beat over him. Drago yelled once he felt the pain in his stomach. Melissa was leaved one large scar on it.

"Come on. We must do something!" yelled Dai Lin.

"Melissa must had her necklace back so she could turn back to normal." said Yang Mei.

"Well luckily, I had fix it and got it over here."said Lie Kun and hold a necklace in her hand. Then Dai Lin took a necklace and started to run so Melissa could turn back. But cats tried to stop her so Jackie carried Dai Lin way to Melissa. Cats still tried to stop them and started to strike to Jackie's foots with there claws.

"Bad cats, bad cats, bad cats."yelled Jackie. Soon all cats some reason started get sleep. Jackie look behind him and saw all cats sleeping including Ashly, Sara, Captain Black.

"What happed?" asked Dai Lin.

"I just grate new pounder what's like catnip but puts all cats to sleep." said Lie Kun.

"Nice." said Dao Pang who was untiring Jade.

"Well too bad that your friend slept too."said Drago holding Melissa to end her life.

"Not nice."said Dao Pang looking a Lie Kun.

"My bad." said Lie Kun. Once Drago was point to kill Melissa, Jade kicked to Drago's face.

"Nice try, J...OUW!" Said Drago before Dai Lin bite his tail.

"Why you little brat!"

"Don't tell me tell her." said Dai Lin and pointed to Melissa where real Dai Lin was putting necklace on her neck.

"What?!" yelled Drago once he noticed that one who bite him was only made by card of illusion.

"Gotcha!" said Dai Lin once she got necklace on Melissa's neck. Then Melissa get back to normal. All hair over her skin was gone and so was cat ears and cat tail. Even Captain Black, Sara and Ashly turn back to normal and night was turning back to day.

"What you're doing with me, scaly?" said Melissa looking madly to Drago with her brown eyes.

"I was about distorted you." said Drago.

"Over my death body." said Jade who shot an arrow to Drago's stomach. Once arrow came out with water-demon chi Melissa took it before it touch her stomach and jump away from Drago.

"NOO!!"yelled Drago once tentacles were gone over his face.

"Now it's payback-time." said Melissa and was about to beat Drago he didn't run away by get under the ground and so Ice and his gain did.

"Man. Why they must always run away." said Melissa.

"Was that trike-question?" said Dao Pang before Melissa hit her hand on his forehead.

"MELISSA!" yelled Sara.

"Oh men, what now?" asked Melissa by worried before Sara hugged her tightly.

"I so sorry what I said. I was so worried about you." cried Sara.

"You were?"

"Duh, you was some kind were cat of course I was worried. But not anymore, thank goodness." said Sara while tears fallen on her cheeks.

"Ashly, come hug your sister."yelled Sara.

"**one kitty's** **two kitty's. Everywhere is kitty's.**" yelled Ashly happily and hugging all cats in the warehouse. Lie Kun give hankie to Uncle because he was still sneezing all over.

"Well, it's good to have you back." said Jade.

"Same here." said Melissa and looking up a pearl of water.**

* * *

**

See ya in next chap.


	8. Miss Waterfall

8. Episode:**Miss waterfall.**

Few days later Jade went to see Melissa and the kids of zodiac. When she gets in Dai Lin came to hug her like little girl.

"Hi, Jade onee-Chan." said Dai Lin happily.

"Hey, Dai Lin. Where's Melissa?" asked Jade.

"She's in training now."

"Training?" asked Jade.

"Aha, now when we have pearl of water what is one of the four great's elements it could mean new chances to win demons." said Dai Lin.

"Okay, so where is she?" asked Jade before Ron flied out from lie Kun's laboratory in big water ball to the wall.

"Sorry!" said Melissa coming out from the lab.

"What happened?" asked Dao Pang.

"Melissa bloats Ron out from my lab by water." said Lie Kun taking off her goggles.

"I think I'm not ready for this." said Melissa.

"It's not that. Sense we have one great element you must learn to use it and meanwhile you must use it as weapon."

"And how I will do that?" asked Melissa.

"What was your second favorite hobby?" asked Lie Kun.

"Signing."

"O-kay, what's third?" asked Lie Kun again.

"Rhythm gym." said Melissa.

"I start to work right now." said Lie Kun and shut the door behind her. Then Jade's mobile started rings.

"Yes?" asked Jade.

"Black here, there's problems in central hall in Los Angeles."

"But there nothing but beauty contest of Miss United States." said Jade.

"Exactly, there's happened some accident. Somebody was trying to kill one contestant. Right now she is in ICU."

"Who she is?" asked Jade.

"Her name is Helen Cortez. Sounds familiar?" said Captain Black. Jade stayed quiet. Did something happen to Helen? Her father did tell that she was going to beauty contest but now she's in ER.

"We'll bee there." Said Jade and closed her mobile.

"What happened?" asked Melissa.

"Helen was in accident. Somebody was trying to kill her." said Jade.

"What? Nobody goes to kill my friend and gets way with it. Dao Pang, Dai Lin, Yang Mei, Dan Sen, Ron and Lie Kun we're going to Los Angeles." Said Melissa and goes to her room to back her things.

"But I hadn't start built your new weapon." said Lie Kun. Melissa looked at her madly.

"Okay, friends go first." said Lie Kun.

"Burning sun, here we come." said Ron and put sun glasses on his eyes.

* * *

In Los Angeles hospital Helen was Laing in her bed. Her left leg was on packet. Jim and Karen were sitting next to her for company.

"How is she?" asked Melissa once she, Jade, Ron and Dai Lin get in to room.

"I'm fine; accept that I can't go to the contest with this leg." said Helen.

"Do you know anybody who could do this?" asked Dai Lin. Helen shake her head answering no.

"The others are looking for the clues. Black said that they're on way here." said Jade.

"Someone of you girl must take my place in contest." said Helen.

"Good idea. One will bee in contest and rest of us will look the criminal. Together we'll save the beauty contest." said Ron.

"Oh. by the way. What is beauty contest?" asked Dai Lin. Melissa put her forehead on Jade's shoulder.

"She had seen the world and jet she doesn't know what beauty contest is." said Melissa worried.

* * *

So they decide that Karen will go to contest while others are looking who's trying to destroy the beauty contest. Good thing was that contest was just starting so Karen could go there without anybody against it. Even Melissa, Jim, kids, Ron and Jade get hotel room from same hotel were contestant

"You're okay?" asked Jim from Karen.

"Of course and if somebody to do same like it did to Helen, I going to beat him well." said Karen smirking.

"Well, don't beat too hard that so we don't need to call 911." said Melissa.

"Hey!"

"I want sleep same room with Jade onee-Chan!" said Dai Lin hugging Jade.

"Then Dao Pang, Ron and Dan Sen you sleep same room with Jim. And I sleep same room with girls." said Melissa.

"Yes madam." said Dao Pang playfully before Melissa hit her hand on his head.

"Sorry."

At night everybody were sleeping peacefully. Dai Lin sleep like little girl while Jade comes out of bath-room.

"She really looks so cute little girl." think Jade smiling. Then she heard something outside. She ties tightly her robe so she could go to check. She opened her rooms terrace door to get out but there nobody out there. Then somebody came out from shadows and grab behind her and put front her hankie what was washed by burg.

"Good evening, beautiful." said voice behind her before she felled down.

Soon Jade woke up lying on her bed in hotel room. There was something trances. She moves her head to see if Dai Lin is okay but she found her sleeping in some kind force bearer.

"Dai Lin!" yelled Jade but Dai Lin didn't answer.

"She can't hear you. She's deep sleep. And so are others. So we are all alone." said voice from the shadow.

"Who are you?" asked Jade. The figure came out from shadows and turn out to bee Drago (in teenage from).

"Drago? What you're doing here? Just don't tell me that you're the one who almost killed Helen, why?" yelled Jade madly.

"Well, first thing first. It was Uncle Wu who cut that wire. I didn't have anything interesting on this until you came." said Drago.

"What do you want from here? There nothing except this beauty contest."

"Yes, I do know that. But this city is so necessary to your humans. So we decide to take over this town and first we could do is lock up all humans into central hall."

"It's not going to happen!"

"Oh it will happen and so is this." said Drago and get on top on her. Jade tried to yell but Drago covered her mouth with his hand.

"I told you, nobody won't hear you. So why do you even bother." said Drago and remove his hand on her mouth. Jade move her face away from him. She felt how his lips was getting close her skin. She closed her eyes and felt how her tears felled on her cheek.

"Why you're crying, Jade?" asked Drago while he was kissing her chest. "I want you to relax and enjoy." He said and put his claws on her waist to disrobe her. Jade took her chance and kicked him away from her took her gun to point him so he won't get near her.

"Nice move. You know, why you won't go to that contest. I'm sure you'll win." said Drago smiling.

"I don't do those things. Beside, what if I don't win." said Jade.

"Oh, you will win and I'm going to make sure of that." said Drago while he was leaving from the hotel room.

"And don't tell this to anyone, my dear." said Drago once he was gone. Jade stay sitting on her bed after Drago was leaved. She looked on her chest where Drago kissed her. She just wanted to cry loud before Dai Lin wok up.

"Jade onee-Chan? Why you're crying?" asked Dai Lin.

"It's nothing. But I think its better that I'm going to that beauty contest." said Jade because she knew that Karen could bee hurt too by Drago. It makes sense he want her to win this contest so he could kidnapped her easily and who knows maybe even kill all the humans.

* * *

Tomorrow everybody were doing exactly what they must do find the one who's trying destroyed beauty contest of Miss United stated. Even Captain Black, Sara, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Ashley came to look for the criminal. Jade did get Karen's place to bee in contest because she knew that Drago could hurt her too. Everything was going just like Drago wanted to bee. Other were still looking the criminal and Jade were still on the contest to finals. In night before finals jade was resting in her hotel room. Until Dai Lin came o see her.

"Hi Jade onee-chan!" said Dai Lin happily. Jade didn't answer. She just came from the last competition for now and was wearing still her dress.

"Jade, what is? Are you crying again?" asked Dai Lin.

"No. I'm fine." Said Jade and moved her tears away before Dai Lin saw them. Then she heard something outside. It's probably Drago. She took Dai Lin's hand and hides her in wardrobe and go to get terrace door open and there was Drago standing like he going pick her up to date.

"What you doing here?" said Jade angrily.

"I just came to bring these to you, my dear." Said Drago and give her the flowers what he was hiding behind his back.

"Oh thank you." said Jade quietly once Drago get inside on her room.

"So what you want now? Rape my like last night?" asked Jade.

"Oh was I doing that? I didn't mean to." said Drago playfully.

"No, seriously, what do you want now?"

"I just came to see you. I heard that you still in contest."

"Like, you care."

"Well, I do." Said Drago and get close her so he could kiss her.

"By the way you look beautiful in that dress. You mind if I take it off."

"GET YOUR HAND OFF JADE ONEE-CHAN!!" yelled Dai Lin coming out from wardrobe. She started to hit him best she could but Drago grab her to start to beat her until Jade stop him.

"I told you that you won't tell this to anyone."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, I heard all by myself."

"Shut up, brat!" yelled Drago and beat more her.

"Please, Drago. Stop it. Don't do this." begged Jade.

"Fine, but if your cat-friend Melissa is trying to do something about this then this little girl will suffer." Said Drago and took Dai Lin with him. Jade stayed in her hotel room crying until Melissa came with Jackie and jade told them everything.

* * *

In final contest Helen could come to see the contest. Melissa told everybody what Jade just told her.

"So, what we're going to do?" asked Karen.

"Jade said that Drago will make sure that she will won, so it could mean that if Jade will become first bequest princess Drago is going to kill the Miss united state."

"This sound lot of that movie." said Sara.

"What movie?" asked Dan Sen.

"You know. ' The Miss Congeniality. Somebody was trying to terrorize in beauty contest putting pomp in crone. And the criminal was the female host." said Sara. Everybody look at host couple.

"Kids, what if could bee that Drago can chance his form?"

"In 60 yes, why?" said Dao Pang. Melissa starts look him and smile little. Soon when show started Dao Pang was host and in mind he was mad by what Melissa put him in to. Everything has going well. Now this about announce the winners. Everybody were holding there breaths. Dao Pang even looks like he going to get hurt or he got tummy ache. Then Jade saw it. Dai Lin was up on the stage. She was in trance and she got sword on her hand. Melissa also saw her and run to up to stop Dai Lin.

"And the first bequest princess is…" said female host and opened the letter. Dao Pang couldn't take it. He felled off. Thank for that they didn't got know who was winner only except Dai Lin who saw the letter and jump down to do her mission. In letter readied that Jade was that first bequest princess. Melissa jump strait on to Dai Lin she couldn't move but then Drago came and set fire alarm on what made the center hall to evacuate. He then grabs Jade with him. Melissa and others followed him to outside.

"It's over, Drago." said Jackie.

"Yeah, I have mid it that my planed didn't work. But I won't go without anything."

"Speak for yourself." said Melissa.

"Melissa. Here is the pearl of water." said Lie Kun and threw the pearl to Melissa. Once Melissa got pearl in her necklace she started to glow with blue and then she got blue dress, light blue cloves, her hair on bun, blue high-heed shoes and scarf front her face.

"Sweet." said Dan Sen while he was holding Dai Lin who was knocking off by what just happened.

"Lie Kun! What did you do?" yelled Melissa once she realizes what she was wearing.

"What? Its clothes of dance what present water."

"I GOT LADYS SHOES!!"

"So?"

"Never mind. I'm dealing with this half demon first."

"**WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!**" asked Drago madly once his wings showed up. He starts to blast fire at Melissa but the fires always shut off once it touch her.

"What was that?" asked Yang Mei who was holding Dao Pang who was still felled off.

"I made pearl to chance Melissa's body so she could bee water herself."

"Hey, Lie Kun. You said that you will give me a weapon for this."

"Yes, here." said Lie Kun and got blue rhythm gum's hoop.

"A hoop?"

"A water hoop." said Lie Kun.

"I don't care what kind it is. Just bring it to me." said Melissa. Jackie took the hoop and run to Melissa to give it to her but then Hsi Wu came flying and tried to catch Jackie before Jackie started to run away.

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY!"

"Okay, we need now card of illusion." said Lie Kun.

"Coming!" said Ron and run to Jackie to make the illusion so Hsi Wu won't bother. Jackie threw hoop to Melissa and once she got the hoop her eyes start to clown by blue and start to say some words and hoop start clown too and middle from it shot water strait to Drago. By strength of water Drago hand off Jade and flied to Hsi Wu. He felt that something was taking off him once he saw that his sky demon chi was coming out like somebody in water was taken it.

"NOO!" he yelled while he was losing his wings from his back. Soon he grab his uncles feet so he could flied him away from there.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET, Cat girl." He yelled out there.

"What he was meaning by that?" asked Ashley.

"Maybe because I took his sky powers." Said Melissa and shows sky blue pearl in her hand.

"How you did that?" asked Sara.

"Hatcaa! Because water is one of powerful magic in world. With it Melissa could take demon chi without remove spell."

"You got that right, chi wizard!" said Dan Sen.

"Hey, Can we go now home? I don't want use this dress any longer. And these shoes are killing me" said Jade.

"I feel your pain, sister." said Melissa.

"But I want stay for while." said Ron.

"Fine, but only if I don't use these shoes." Said Melissa.

"Deal."

* * *

see ya in next chap. 


	9. The Sky is limit

9. Episode: **The Sky is limit.**

The day had start well with Melissa she was taking another round with her dance group. After she ordered to break she went see Jade, Dai Lin and Yang Mei who has decide to come see her.

"Well, how do like that?"

"No wonder you are good with rhythmic gym. You got talents." said Yang Mei

"Ooh thanks." said Melissa and look at Jade who was sad and holding her hand on her chest.

"Jade, I know what you are hiding there and it doesn't show under your clothes."

"Hiding what?" asked Dai Lin.

"A hickey from Drago, again." said Yang Mei. Jade hold tightly her chest.

"What's big deal with it? It's not like he has force to marry you. Or is he?"

"No, he isn't. I'm just tiered to fight with him." said Jade tiredly.

"You know what, maybe you right. Just go home and get some rest." said Yang Mei.

"I then come too."

"No, Dai Lin. Jade needs personal time to herself." said Melissa.

"But I want go with Jade onee-chan." cried Dai Lin.

"I'm sorry, Dai Lin. I just want to be alone now." said Jade and go out.

"What's wrong with Jade?" asked Karen.

"She was tried."

"Really, she looked like she was getting sick." said Helen.

"Hey, if she was getting sick she could tell me."

* * *

It was raining out side and Jade was walking holding her because she was freezing. She was getting also a fever and was near to pass out. _No Jade, you can't faint now once I'm home then I can rest._ She told herself. But she couldn't take it. Everything was getting weird. Last thing she knew she was laying on the ground. She couldn't even see that somebody came close to her and take her with him.

Meanwhile Melissa making food with Lay Lang. Rest of kids was training.

"Is this okay?" asked Lay Lang by sauce.

"Like family receipt." Then Melissa's mobile rang.

"Yello."

"Melissa, its Sara is Jade there?"

"How come?"

"She didn't came here. She's not in her room and she doesn't answer to her mobile." Melissa drops her Mobile. Not again.

"Melissa?"

"I-I call you later."

"What is it?"

"Jade is gone again."

"What?" yelled all kids while they came to kitchen.

"Somebody must put a locator on her."

"Not funny, Ron." yelled Tao Zu. Dai Lin starts drop her tears on her cheeks.

"I should go with Jade one-Chan in first place."

"If it is that half demon with his family again I will bare him alive and dance on his crave."

"And what if, it wasn't him."

"Why not?" asked Melissa madly.

"Never mind."

"I go look her."

"But Melissa there still…"said Lie Kun before Melissa run back inside the house. "…raining out there." Like cats don't like rain Melissa couldn't either go out side in rain.

"But Jade still out there. I can't leave her there."

"Then I come with you and take sky chi pearl." said Dan Sen.

"Dan Sen."

"Okay then here and go to find her." said Lie Kun and threw a sky chi pearl to Melissa who put it on her cat necklace. Soon she starts to clown in sky blue light. Soon she got white cap with light blue lines, blue mini shorts, white top, white hair, white boots with blue lines, knee pads and wristbands what looks like made by feathers and wings like a bird.

"Well, how you like it?"

"I look like teenage angel."

"Sweet to me." said Dai Lin.

* * *

Soon Melissa and Dan Sen were looking for Jade. They look everywhere, parks, stores, malls, but nothing. Even lie Kun could locate Jade by her lab.

"Melissa, could we take break?"

"No, we won't rest until we find Jade."

"We couldn't be here looking for her alone if you could told your sister about what happen."

"I can't told them that Jade is gone. More that she could bee sick."

"Why? Like they will get mad to you if something happen to her. "

"It's not that!" yelled Melissa and start to cry. "It because long ago I and Sara were supposes to look out Ashley when she was little. Sara went to her friends party and I stay watch Ashley. But when Mom and Dad came all house was in mess. Sara blamed me for not taking care of house. I even told that she run away to her friend's party but she told that she got permission to go and yet blame me more. She mid said it again to me if they find out this." Melissa couldn't hold crying loud. Dan Sen cheer her putting his head on her legs like dog for there masters. Soon somebody shot thunder at them. They moved away but then His Wu show up.

"Oh great. It's bat-pervert."

"Who are you calling pervert, cat-chick." yelled Hsi Wu.

"WHO ARE CALLING CHICK?!!" yelled Melissa ready to kick his butt. Then earth grad Dan Sen by his leg and taking him down.

"MELISSA! HELP!" yelled Dan Sen. Melissa tried help but Hsi Wu hit straight on her stomachs. She only could felt the pain and saw how Dan Sen went downer and downer.

"You are nothing put a weak pussycat." said Hsi Wu before Melissa pass out.

'_Where am I? Why is so dark?'_ asked Melissa herself. Then she heard all the blame what her big sister said back then. '_**Melissa you can't even watch our little sister even minute. You should know that I got permission to go. You're so worthless.'**__ 'No,__it's you who didn't tell me.'_ Then she starts her Jade voice. _**'Melissa, help me!' 'She won't help you, my dear. You're my now.'**__ 'That's Drago's voice.' __**'No, leave alone. AAAH!' **__'Jade! No!' _she yelled and soon she came in sense and very mad now. She hit right in Hsi Wu's face and flied down to Dan Sen. She realize that Ice and his gang was behind of thunder blast and this.

"Dan Sen, I'm coming."

"No, you're not, gal." said Ice before Fist blast thunder on Melissa. Melissa felled down unconscious.

"What a loser." said Ice

"Totally, low." said Cobra.

"The only low losers are you, scaly boys." said Sara. Sara ,Captain Black, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Ashley were right behind them. Sara shot magic arrow on them and only fire chi came out and turn to red chi pearl. But still Ice and his group were in demon form.

"Ah? What just happened?" asked Sara.

"AIYAA! Because, they get there powers from Drago. Only he could take the powers from them at once" said Uncle.

"You heard the chi-wizard." said Dan Sen. Then Hsi Wu felled down by Ashley who was sitting on him.

"You all have right to main silence." said Ashley playfully.

"No, we don't" said Ice before he use his earth power and him, Fist and Cobra get away from them with Hsi Wu.

"Well, at least we got fire chi." said Jackie.

"Truth, but how you did know I mean how you find out that we were in trouble." asked Dan Sen.

"Dai Lin called. She told us everything." said Captain Black.

"Melissa why you didn't tell me in first place." asked Sara when Melissa woke up. Then Melissa hit right on Sara's face.

"**Why I should? So you can blame me for not take care of her like you did years ago. Jade was also sick and now who knows where she is. I had no time to hear blames again when she is somewhere out there ill or dieing. Do I make myself clear?!**"

"Were talking about that night when we suppose to taking care Ashley?"

"Hey!"

"Yes, that night. That night when you went to party of friend of your and leave me alone."

"Well about that. I didn't get permission and so Mom and Dad put me in grounded rest of college years." said Sara little in embarrassed.

"You got grounded?"

"Yep."

"That means you yelled me for no reason."

"Hey, I got enough punishment back then, okay."

"Okay, got it. 'Atchu!' Oh, I catch gold."

"Then that means we must go back home." said Dan Sen.

"But I must find Jade."

"Its okay, Melissa. We look her. Beside she can take care of herself." Said Jackie.

Somewhere Jade start wake up and find her in bed in some strange room. She even got other clothes, big size then hers actually. She tried to get up but she still cough and she still felt herself ill. She tried to think what just happened to her sense she was walking back to home and what then. Then door get open. Jade look at door to see who is coming.

"So, you're wake now, my dear." said Drago.

* * *

Okay. that all from this chap. I'm still making more chaps, so please Review me some. I feel poor in this. I want some opinions here. Thanks and see ya. 


	10. Fire in Dragon's heart

AN: Sorry for took so long. I really presiate, bluemysticranger01. thanks from all review you had send. Thing is that looks like nobody likes my Fiction. But please keepsnding reviews and please could you other say how you like my story, especially you, Dragolover1.

* * *

10. Episode: **Fire in dragon's heart.**

Jade look at Drago. (In teenage form) What he's doing here or worse where was she?

"What you want from me now?" she yelled before she coughs again. Drago came close at her. Is he going to kiss her? Jade close her eyes for cut him out of her mind once his forehead touch her own.

"Temperature has got down little. You still need to be in bed." said Drago before kiss on her forehead and tried to leave. Jade tried to get out but felled on floor just before Drago saw it.

"What you're doing?"

"I'm going home. They must be worried about me." said Jade and tried to get up.

"No, you won't. I said that you still need to be in bed and you will stay in bed." said Drago and took her in his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Let me go!"

"You still ill."

"You say that so you can get my in bed and slept with Me." said Jade before Drago hit her faces to shut her up. She holds her hand where he just hit her until she saw tears fallen on his face. Then he just looked at her.

"I'm only trying to heal you, Jade. Please let me heal you." He whispered before he took wet sheet out of bowl where gold water was in it. He put wet gold sheet on her forehead.

"Why you so nice to me" asked Jade. Drago didn't answered and leaved her to rest.

* * *

Mean while Melissa was sleeping in her room so she continue to find Jade. Kids were still wake and wait that Lie Kun has finished with fire chi pearl so she could look Jade by her computer.

"I hope Jade onee-Chan is okay." said Dai Lin.

"I'm sure somebody fined her." said Dao Pang.

"But what if Melissa was right? What if Drago has her?"

"Nothing." said Mao Li.

"Why not?" asked Tao Zu.

"Jade was sick before she went back home." said Dan Sen.

"What it's has to do with this?" asked Pao Ping.

"Had we forgot something what we know and never told anyone?" asked Lay Lang. everybody stayed quiet.

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored." said Kon Pai.

"What you except us to do!" yelled Dao Pang.

"I had done it." said Lie Kun.

"WHAT TAKE SO LONG?!" yelled everybody.

"HEY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" yelled Melissa back from her room.

* * *

Jade was still trying to get out of there but every time she felled out or Drago find her escaping and caring her to bed. Soon Drago came to see her.

"Still having temperature. Listen I'm made hot bath to you so could go to living-room to wait." he said. Living-room? What he mean by that? Soon Jade find out that she was in some apartment. How did Drago get this?

"Your bath is ready, my lady." said Drago playfully. Jade look at him annoying, before she coughs, again. Drago took her to bathroom were hot tub was ready.

"Would you mind?" said Jade holding her hand over her clothes.

"What…oh, yes, sorry." said Drago turn around so Jade could undress to take a bath. Drago peek little but he saw her back and hello how beautiful she was behind too, he thinks. Soon Jade was in tub and trying to relax.

"Drago, may I ask you something?" asked Jade before Drago was about to leave.

"Sure, what?"

"How did you get this apartment? You didn't kill anybody, didn't you?"

"No, I just pay with Dad's gold."

"Your Dad's? Why?"

"I want to be alone some times."

"Does your Dad know about this?"

"No, nobody knows about this, except you, my dear." purred Drago holding gently his claws on her face.

"Stop it. I hate when you do that." said Jade and moved her head away from him. Then Drago decide to leave.

"Where you going now?"

"I'm going to make your medicine so you can heal faster."

"Why it does matter to you, that I'm ill or not?" asked Jade. Then Drago came close to her looking deeply in to her eyes.

"I just want to." he whispered. She could feel how his claws went down of her body to hug her. Then he went to closet and put white rode on bathroom table.

"Put that on after you had done." said Drago and went. Jade look down to water quietly and tried to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile kids of zodiac were still tried to look Jade.

"What's taking so long?" asked Melissa.

"I told that we must put one locater on her." said Ron before Dao Pang hit him to head.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." said Lie Kun. Then Melissa's mobile rings.

"What?! Can you see I'm busy?!"

"Take it easy sis. It's my Sara. Do you have find Jade yet."

"If I had find her, do I yelled like this."

"I take that as no. listen Uncle tried to locate spell but it couldn't find Jade anywhere."

"What's means?"

"Uncle thinks that she must be in some kind child bearer."

"Bearer, you said. Hold on. Lie Kun, could bearer be broken by fire or water chi pearl?"

"99 yes, why?"

"Uncle said that she mid be inside some child bearer."

"I'll look by my computer that and let's hope that you're right."

* * *

Soon Jade came back to living-room white robe on her. She looked if Drago wasn't near by so she could this time run away. She gets near to window but there was still raining. It doesn't matter to her. She decides to leave this place no matter what. She opened the window and then Drago came to living-room.

"Jade, don't!" he yelled. Hearing that Jade was almost fall to outside. Luckily Drago catch her before that.

"DON'T, EVER DO THAT! YOU ALMOST DIED THERE!"

"Let me go!" she yelled and hit right at his face what made him stop. She tried to take chance and run now but he already catch her and carry her back to bed. Jade yelled best she could once she was on bed and Drago hold her hands.

"Why you're making this hard?" he cried loud. Jade just look a side saying nothing. He get close to her and kissed her neck making his way cheek.

"Why?" before he took his hands holding hers. Soon Jade find herself crying under him.

"I want back home." she cried. He looked her before he kissed her lips.

"Ssh, Ssh. Don't cry." He said before he went to get her medicine. Once he came back Jade was already back to sleep. He came closer putting cup on night table and look at her. He just wants her to be his lover, bride, wife. He tried took her robe off and put one of his shirt on her. He left shirt little bit open so he nuzzled her. Then he went sleep to same bed.

Once Jade woke up she fined Drago sleeping next to her. She first scared and tried to get up and away from him until she saw medicine on night table. She drinks it when it was still warm. Then she looked at him while he was still sleeping. She closed shirt on her and took blanket with her to living-room. She sat near the window thinking about what was happening here. She was on her thoughts until Drago came behind her and cave her cup of Jasmine tea.

"When did this?"

"After, you sit here."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I just didn't felt becoming sick."

"Of course you could felt It." said Drago and pulled sleeved off her arm were little burn mark was.

"Where you in some biological laboratory, view days before."

"No, except I was watching how Lie Kun was helping Ashley with biology homework's by testing some tropical plant two days ago." Drago sighed for relief.

"What? Was one of plant poisoning?" Drago only showed picture of plant.

"View days and it couldn't take off. View month more and you could be in coma for years. First it look like that you had fever and you always be on dizzy but then your head started to hurt so badly that you can't even move. Then view months and it take off all you nervous system and you could be in coma until you die."

"So you know antidote for that and that's why took me here."

"Yep." Said Drago and then put his claw on her forehead to check temperature again. "And now you had gold for staying in the rain, so you still must stay inside. So drink up your tea, before it gets gold."

"Yes, sure. Thanks." said Jade before Drago sit near and put her head rest on his shoulder.

"Your welcome, my dear." said Drago. Hearing those words again Jade move head off his shoulder looking depressed.

"Don't call me like that. I'm not yours." Drago already get evil grin on his face.

"True, but soon you will. Like I said once this is over then you will be mine."

"You're disgusting." Then Jade stand up but Drago warped his tail on her waist and made it bring her on his lap.

"Let me go!" But nothing. His tail was holding now her hands while he pulled her closer.

"If you don't like me call you on that way I could chance your nickname."

"No thanks."

"What could suit you? Sure you do have name of gem but you're also so cute like flower. This hard to think true. Don't you think my gem? Or should I say my cherry blossom?" purred Drago while he move his claws on her legs to up.

"Keep dreaming, Drago. There's no way I'm become your. You don't have any proof of that."

"Oh you want proof. Why I didn't figured out that before. Of course it depends what kind you like."

"What you mean?" asked Jade before she fined herself under him.

"I let you choose. I could take you now or…" he moves away so he could take something in his pocket. Jade moved away from him before else. He picked up little box and opened it. "I could ask your hand to marriage now and marry you when this is over. Like I said you choose. I'm still going to have you anyway." He purred and give her ring box to think about it. She didn't know what to do. Even if he takes her now she will be his after all. Drago was about to gone to kitchen until Jade stops him.

"Can I think this at home? I take this with me."

"Let me think, no. because how I'll know what you decide. You decide now. Now or be mine future bride." Jade looked down sense she didn't what say or choose.

"Let me make this easy to you." said Drago and carried her in to bedroom and drop her on bed.

"No, stop it!"

"Oh come on. If you don't choose then I would like take you then now. Especially when, you don't have any underwear."

"I'll become your fiancé!" yelled Jade before he even tried to take off her shirt.

"Perfect." he smiled when he put ring on her finger. "Now you belong to me." he purred before he kissed her neck passionately making his way to her chest.

"Drago stop. I say I'll be you fiancé, so let me go."

"In what part I said I let you go?"

"LET HER GO, HALF DEMON PERVERT!!" yelled Melissa coming in to room by window. She was in fire pearl form. She had red eyes, dark red hair with gold hair clip, fire colorful flower top connected in dark magenta salsa skirt, jeans were was fire color flowers too and magenta dance shoes.

"Hand off her, now!"

"No can do, cat girl. She is mine now." He said holding her hand where was ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry, Melissa. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I heard everything." She said and took two rhythmic cones what starts get flames on them. She tried hit Drago with them sense he still got his own fire power he could against her. She to hit by one of her fire cone but Drago grab it before it.

"Is that your best shot?"

"No. this is." She said before she strike her other fire cone in his stomach and get there a wind demon chi. Drago couldn't stand the pain inside him what made him felled down. Melissa was about finish him until Jade stops her.

"Jade, what you think you doing?"

"Don't do this, please." Melissa looked at her.

"You like him, don't you." Jade looked her back.

"No, it's not that. I…" but Melissa decide to go and not save her. She didn't know what just happened. What she was doing or what Jade was doing. Jade was always like sister to her, but now she didn't know what to say.

"Melissa, don't go."

"Why, I just don't want bothered your love time sense you'll get marry after this and have mush better love nest."

"I don't want that. I… I want back home." She cried out. Melissa looked at her and then put blanket on her.

"Get on me." said Melissa and knees so Jade gets on her pack. Jade smiled and get on her back. After Jade was on Melissa's back Melissa getting out of Drago's apartment.

* * *

Moments later at Melissa's house, Melissa was on phone.

"Is Jade all right?" asked Jackie on the phone.

"Yes, she's sleeping now." answered Melissa.

"I'm glad. You know she always think you were like big sister to her."

"I know, I know. I felt same. That's why I wanted to save her."

"It's good to know that. Bye then." said Jackie and hang off the phone. Melissa went to living-room were kids were on couch and drinking tea.

"Sister to you, huh." said Dao Pang annoying.

"Shut up, dragon boy." said Melissa annoying back.

"What you mean by that?"

"Never mind." said Melissa and look at her tea cup

"Is this because that ring on her finger?"

"Yes, little. I just… man, I don't know what to do. I always said to her she doesn't have nothing to worry about sense he hasn't forced her to marry him. But now he has gave her a engaged ring"

"Don't worry, Melissa. I protect Jade onee- Chan, I'll promise." said Dai Lin. They continue their conversions, but they didn't know that Jade heard all what they said. Jade felt herself guilty. Tears felled on her cheek by looking the ring on finger. She doesn't want this. She doesn't want to be Drago's future bride.

* * *

Thanks for now and see you all in net chap. Hugs for bluemysticranger01.  



	11. Like wind blow

AN: Okay here's next chap. I like to say thanks again to bluemysticranger01. I hope you like this. Oh, yes, Dragolover1 I know that I have problems with writing, because I never had write anything like this, so you don't need to mencion it always. I wanmt to know that if you like this or not.

* * *

11. Episode: **Like wind blow.**

"_**Now you belong to me."**_

"_**No! Let me go!"**_

"_**You'll be my future bride."**_

"_**Let me go!"**_

"_**In what part I said I let you go? Ha, ha, ha"**_

"_**AAA**__AHG!!" _yelled Jade as she waked up. Before she was about started to cry, Dai Lin came to her room sense she was sleepover in Melissa's house.

"Jade onee-Chan, why you cry?"

"I just saw nightmare, that's all."

"It was about Drago, wasn't?" Jade didn't want to answer that, but it was true. She hold her hand, were Drago's engagement ring was on her finger.

"Can I sleep with you, Jade onee-Chan?"

"Okay." said Jade and let Dai Lin clime to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in old highway tunnel Drago was in his own room, sense all demons were there to hideout. Drago was resting on his bed without shirt and thinking about Jade as his future bride. He sometimes smiled and laughs handsomely when he was thinking something naughty and sometimes he just closed his eyes and just smiled when he was thinking something romantic.

"What you're doing?" asked Shendu when he came to Drago's room while he was thinking something very, very naughty.

"Don't bother me, Dad. I'm busy."

"Oh are you or in your imaginations."

"Thanks for ruin it." said Drago and sit up.

"So, what you're thinking, sense you had big smile on your face."

"Dad, only girls tell to their parents about those things." said Drago while he was putting on his shirt.

"So, it is about some girl, isn't?" asked Shendu annoying his son. Drago moved his head down as surrendering.

"So is about some girl, who she is?"

"Well, you know her." said Drago. Shendu look at him unhappy.

"It's that Chan girl isn't?" Drago just look his Dad little smile in his face.

"Why her?"

"I talk later." said Drago and leave his room.

"Why not now?"

"Because, I'm going to, kick some cat butt." But Shendu use his talisman power and binged Drago back.

"Oh, no you won't. You had now only two powers and how knows if that cat chick is going to take those too."

"Dad, I'm not stupid. Besides I was thinking, sense I only had two powers, doesn't that mean that you can't go and destroy the world." said Drago evil grin in his face.

"So the Zodiac team will be busy with us and you can kidnap the Chan girl."

"Do really have to say it loud."

"Well, I think its great idea." said Bai Tza behind the door.

"Sis, how long you were there." asked Shendu.

"Sense I heard about 'So is about girl' talking."

"And you think my idea is great." asked Drago.

"Hey, Dai Gui and Tchang Zu are dying to get destroy something and of course everybody are bored too."

"Okay, okay. I got it." yelled Shendu.

"So, what you want me to do?" asked Bai Tza.

"Bring everyone to hall, pronto."

"Okay." said Bai Tza before she left. Then Shendu looked at Drago who was in his thoughts and smiling.

"What?" asked Shendu.

"No, just thinking how to kidnap my sweet heart."

"Oh please!" said Shendu before he left too.

* * *

That time Melissa was bringing Jade back to Section 13. Jade was wearing clove on her hands so nobody could see the engagement ring of Drago. Soon, when Jade get to her room, Melissa went conversion room with Captain Black, Sara and Jackie.

"Is she alright now?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah, she said that to me." said Melissa. She didn't tell about the ring on Jade's finger, because she said that she can't tell them.

"Melissa, you almost have all the demon powers convert to pure pearl. You do know that, it could mean that other demons are going to take over the world by themselves." said Captain Black.

"Yep, yep. Kids said that too."

"So, what you going to do?" asked Sara.

"I... don't know." Then Melissa's hologram mobile ranged.

"Melissa, we have problems." said Lie Kun.

"What kind?"

"Demons are destroying everything. We go ahead so it's better if you come too."

"Okay, I'm on my way." said Melissa and hold off her hologram mobile.

"You must go right." asked Sara.

"Yep."

"Then I'll come too." said Jackie.

"But what about Jade?" asked Melissa.

"Ashley and I will watch her."

"Now lets move." said Captain Black.

"Okay, Cap." said Melissa.

* * *

Soon Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Melissa and kids of zodiac were on there way to stop demons to take over the world. Melissa was already using wind pearl. She had pastel pink suit with pastel green belt and pastel yellow ballerina shoes. Her hair color was all different pastel colors and she had pastel yellow eyes. She also had cloves in different pastel colors.

"Do have any good spells?" asked Melissa.

"I'm working on it." but then Tchang Zu blast thunder on them. Luckily they moved away before it.

"Look guys, is that cat girl again."

"Don't bother. She still doesn't got my powers yet." said Dai Gui and use his earth power, but Melissa used her gym ribbon and greaten storm, what made Dai Gui fly right to the Hsi Wu what made them both fall to the ground.

"Thanks for invent this." said Melissa.

"No problem." said Lie Kun. But then other demons came out.

"Destroy them!" yelled Shendu and they all start to fight. Moments later Demons were winning. Melissa has use all her chi pearls, but nothing.

"Man, why I can use chi pearls at same time?"

"You could." said Lie Kun.

"What?"

"Give me your weapons of Water, Fire and Wind." said Lie Kun and Melissa like she said.

"EEE!"

"What is it, Daughter of Dai Lan.?" asked Uncle.

"Dao Pang is still fighting." And it was true. Dao Pang was still fighting and he was all over the blood. Demons keep beating him, but he still keeps fighting.

"I'm going to help him." yelled Melissa and run at him until Tchang Zu blast Thunder at her.

"MELISSA!" Melissa closed her eye and thought that it was end of her life until Jackie came and picked up her. He was running to the save until Dao Pang flied at him. Luckily Dan Sen as holding protection shield on so they all could be save.

"Hey, guys. I got it." said Yang Mei.

"AIYAA! What now?" yelled Uncle.

"Did Drago say that he could use his demon chi powers only at full moon nights?"

"That's true. If we could do same to other demons won't bother us more, except the full moon nights." said Mao Li.

"HATCAA! You're right, son of Mao Kon." said Uncle

"How much time you need to make that spell." asked Jackie.

"I'm almost done, I need you fight little more to get more time." said Yang Mei.

"Okay, Fine. We'll go." said Melissa and went outside of shield with others, while Lie Kun left to work with Melissa's weapons and Yang, Uncle and Tohru leaved to finish with spell.

"Yang Mei, I think that when spell is ready, could you give it to Me." asked Lie Kun.

"Why?"

Meanwhile Melissa fights with demons best she could. Other tried to too, but every time demons beat them.

"Yang Mei! Is that spell ready?" asked Melissa.

"Lie Kun put it in to your weapons. Catch!" said Yang Mei and threw all tree weapons to Melissa.

"What I must do with these?"

"Connected them together." yelled Lie Kun. Melissa did what she told and soon it became huge weapon. It was like gym hoop had gym cones as horns and on them was gym ribbon. Melissa started to repeat the spell. Then hoop started to glow in blue the red the pastel yellow and then mix between them. Then it blasted the spell on the demons.

"NOO!" yelled Shendu feeling how his powers were shutting down. Same happened to other demons.

"Now, who wants piece of me." said Melissa, but Shendu started to laugh form some reason.

"This isn't over, cat warrior." said Shendu and all the demons run away.

"What he want to say that?"

"Maybe, he was meaning Drago." said Dai Lin.

"That's true. He's still bossing two demon chi powers." said Jackie.

"Then we must watch out that Dragon boy for now." said Captain Black. Then they decided to return to Section 13. When they got there, they find Sara and Ashley lying down on floor pass out.

"SARA! ASHLEY!" yelled Melissa and went to them.

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know. First Jade yelled in her room. We went to check until Ice's group came underground. Ashley shot one of magic arrow and the earth demon chi to chi pearl." said Sara while Ashley gave a brown pearl.

"AAAAAH!" yelled Dai Lin.

"What is it?" asked Jackie. Dai Lin came with Ron who was passed out too, because Ron stayed with Jade just in case.

"Jade oneé-Chan is gone." She said with little weak voice.

"Gone? What you mean she gone? Who took her?" asked Melissa.

"It was Drago." said Ron weakly.

**To be continuing…

* * *

**See you in next chap. Hugs for everyone and specialy bluemysticranger01 


	12. Failed

AN: finally got for here, now. Oh, yes I must say, That soon in febuary I'll go to vacation for 1 month in Costa Rica, so that mean I won't be here after that. But don't worry I'll be back.

* * *

12. Episode: **Failed. Part 1.**

This is what happened before others came back to Section 13. Jade was putting on her nightgown and try get to bed. Ron was already sleeping until he some reason woke up.

"What is it?" asked Jade.

"I sense something." said Ron. Then earth start tremble. Sara and Ashley went see what was going on in hall and same time Ice came underground with his pals.

"Ready to fire!" yelled Sara, but it was no use. Ice and his group were too stronger. Soon all agents were passed out. Then Ashley shot the magic arrow at Ice and earth demon chi came out. That time Jade try to go to the door, but then green scaly claw came out nowhere and grab her.

"Long time no seen, my dear Jade." said Drago behind her. Then Ron tried to attack him and pit side of him what made yelled so loud, that Sara and Ashley heard it. Once Ron stopped pitting him, he had in his mouth earth chi pearl

"WHY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE DRAGON!!" then Drago blasted fire at Ron, whet made him fly to the wall and laid down passed out. Then Drago blast door away, but Sara and Ashley were already near the door so they felled down unconscious.

"Now, you come with me, my dear Jade."

"No! Let me go!" she tried to fight back, but then he put his claw on her face and soon she felled bead sleep. Drago took her in his arms and took earth chi from Ron. Then he went to the Ice and to others.

"Hey D, are we done now." asked Ice.

"Yes, we are. I already got what I was looking for." said Drago and threw an earth chi pearl to Ice.

"Now get us out of here."

"Okay then." said Ice and they all get underground. Then few minutes later others came to Section 13 and heard what happened.

"Well, at least you got earth pearl." said Lie Kun.

"So, what's plan?" asked Dao pang from Melissa.

"I… don't know." said Melissa failed.

"Okay, then I think, we should wait there next move."

"I hope Jade onee-chan is alright." said Dai Lin.

* * *

Meanwhile Jade started to woke up and found herself in some body's bedroom. She also had different clothes on.

"Nice to see you again." said familiar voice. Jade look side of her and there was Drago look at her flirting smile. She tried to move away, but then she realizes that she ankle was in chains.

"I won't try that if were you." said Drago coming closer to her.

"Get away from me!" but he didn't listened. He took her in his arms and carried her back to bed. He took off his shirt and came closer to her.

"I missed you, my dear." he said and was about to kiss her lips. She try to struggle herself free but he hold her still. He started to move his claws allover her body.

"Get off me!"

"Never." He said and started to kiss on her breasts. Then somebody knocked the door. Drago climb out of bed to get to the door.

"WHAT?"

"Is that your way to say hi to your dad." Once he saw Shendu he shut the door close and stay to talk.

"Having some fun with you lover."

"Dad! Just shut up of that. Why you are here? Shouldn't you and uncles be destroying the world?"

"We were before that Cat girl came with Chan clan and shut off our powers."

"Are saying that you can only use your powers in full moon nights."

"Yes, then I heard that you lose now earth power when you were kidnapping her." Drago stay quiet.

"Yeah, about that. I had thinking that sense they had all chi power and we have my fiancée, so we could…"

"Fiancée? When did you propose her?"

"Not your business."

"Okay, okay. You were saying."

"Why not blackmail them?"

"Yeah, good idea... Not. We once did it and they get what they wanted."

"True. But what if we set a trap." he said with evil grin on his face.

"I'm listening." Drago's smiled more evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile Melissa was training herself to face Drago. Lie Kun in other hand was making new weapon for earth pearl and rest were planing there moves. Melissa was taking break until Dai Lin came to see her.

"What you're Melissa onee-chan?"

"Training for kicked that half demons butt." said Melissa. Dai Lin came to sit near her.

"Melissa, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why you keep calling him a half demon?" Melissa looked at her surprised.

"Is that bad?"

"No, is not that. I just want to know why."

"He just look like half demon."

"He does?"

"Duh, if he is full demon, he must look more like his father, be huge and more ugly."

"Okay. But what about that time when he had all demon chi powers?"

"Aa... good point. I did it to annoying him."

"Ou." Then Melissa's hologram mobile ranged and she pick it up to answered it.

"Yello."

"Is that your way to answer the phone, Cat chick." It was Drago. Melissa stand up. Luckily Dai Lin didn't noticed or see it. Then she went to her room so no one could hear her.

"What you want now, half demon?"

"You know that's really annoying me."

"It suppose to."

"Now hear me clear this. If you want have Jade back you must come alone to bring the chi pearl to me and I really mean it."

"What if I refuse."

"Do you even know what I'm doing here." he said and showed Jade scarred on bed.

"Let her alone, pervert!"

"You know, she taste delicious. I was thinking to do that every night with her."

"I SAID LET HER ALONE, HALF DEMON!!"

"Are you in or out." Melissa stayed quiet.

"I'm in."

"Good, meet me in junkyard in midnight and remember to bring chi pearl, alone." Then he hanged out. Melissa put her cat uniform and went to see if Lie Kun had made new weapon ready. Lie Kun was using one of Section 13's laboratory to made a weapon. Melissa step in and closed the door.

"Oh, Melissa. You just in time already made new weapon to you." she said while Melissa put security cameras off.

"What you're doing?" asked Lie Kun while Melissa put earth pearl her necklace. Then she had long brown hair, green eyes, dark green tunic and long white boots what were up to her thighs and had brown sleets on foot.

"Forgive me, Lie Kun. I'm only doing this for Jade." then she use earth power to hold Lie Kun still and get out by underground. After Melissa had gone, Lie Kun started to yelled to others and they came.

"What happened?" Asked Dao Pang.

"Melissa attacked me. She put all security cameras off and then use earth pearl and she went underground."

"Why she do that?" asked Yang Mei.

"She said she'll do it for Jade." said Lie Kun.

"That means..."

"...Drago made phone call to her. Lie, where she went."

"Why don't you ask from Mr. Locater." she said and showed locate panel.

"Good, I and Mei will followed her while you tell to other what happen here." he said.

"HEY! What about me?" yelled Lie Kun. Then Dao Pang went to security cameras and put them on.

"There, now they know that you're in danger."

"Thanks a lot." said lie Kun before Dao Pang and yang Mei went after Melissa.

* * *

Melissa get already junkyard. Sense Drago didn't was there yet, Melissa look her new weapon. It looked like straight gym robe, but it hide a sword inside it. It must had some kind magic she thought to herself. Then ground as shaking and then Drago came underground by Ice and his group.

"Why did bring those idiots with you."

"Who you're calling idiot, gal." said Cobra.

"They came just in case you had somebody else with you." said Drago.

"I didn't. Where's Jade." Drago took tied Jade behind his back to show her.

"There. Now, May I have pearl in you leg." Melissa had all chi pearl in bristles in her ankle. She get down to take pearl off her foot.

"Melissa! This is a trap!" yelled Jade. But too late. Ice, Fist and Cobra were attacking her.

"You lie to me!"

"What you did expected. But sense you're alone now, you're easy to win." hearing those words Melissa took angrily sword of the gym robe, but they moved away from it before it even touch them. Once it hit to the ground, part of that earth move to the Fist first and he felled knocked out.

"So that who this work." after that she use it to against Cobra and then Ice.

"Nice try, gal. But you lose." said Ice. Before Melissa could realize hat he meant by that, she felt like somebody was trying to take pearl of her foot by force. Soon she realize that ti was Drago who was using his Dad's levitation power. Drago use more power and then all chi pearl moved to the Drago's hand. Melissa in anger try to beat Drago, but then he put his hand front of her.

"Came over, Cat warrior." Then he blasted thunder what made her fly to the one broken car and then she felled down unconscious. Then Drago use levitation power again and took earth pearl of her necklace.

"Finally. I have these back." Jade look sacredly behind what just happened. Her best friend beaten by Dragon who's going to marry her. Then Dao Pang and Yang Mei came out of hole. They saw Melissa beat and Drago with Jade and chi pearls.

"We came too late." said Dao Pang.

"Yes, you did." said Drago and then Ice, Fist and cobra started to beat them, hit them, strike with there powers at them lot.

"No, stop this at once, Drago." becked Jade.

"Why I should?" he asked. She couldn't believe she is going to do this, but there's no choice. She started to kiss him passionately on his lips. Drago surprised little, but then started to enjoy it. Everybody stayed up in chock.

"Wow!" said Ice.

"I don't feel so good." said Dao Pang.

"I'm going to trow up." said Yang Mei. Once Jade top it, she looked away embarrassing.

"Leave Dragon boy and Tiger girl alone, but make sure that they don't follow us."

"Got it,D." said Ice and use earth power to put Yang Mei and Dao Pang stuck in ground.

"Let's get out of here." said Drago and fly up with Jade back to hideout and Ice and his gang went by underground leaving Dao Pang and Yang Mei stuck and Melissa unconscious.

**To be continued...

* * *

**Last Chapter coming soon and I do hope before my vacation. Hugs to bluemysticranger01 and to Dragolover1 


	13. Now all togehter

AN: here it is. the last chapter of this story and I'm glad, that I got it before I go to vacation. I hope that you like it. you can still leave you reviews after this.

* * *

Episode:**Now all together. Part 2.**

Soon Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and rest of kids of zodiac get to the junkyard. They find Dao Pang and Yang Mei stuck in ground and Melissa unconscious.

"What happened here?" asked Jackie.

"Is that trick question?" asked in other hand Dao Pang while Uncle and Tohru use there magic to release Dao Pang and Yang Mei out of ground.

"And what happened to Melissa? And where is Jade?" asked Dai Lin. Dao Pang and Yang Mei stayed quiet.

"Drago betrayed me, by saying that he could let Jade free, if he got Chi powers back and I fell for it." said Melissa while she was trying to get up.

"And did he have them?" asked Jackie. Melissa was so angry to herself that she hit with earth sword to the one old car.

"I take that as yes." said Dao Pang.

"OH, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" yelled Melissa and tried to hit by sword at Dao Pang. But he moved away what made sword touch a ground what in other hand made earth on that part move to the Dao Pang. Everybody stayed quiet.

"What you just did?" asked Yang Mei.

"AIYAA! You could use earth weapon without earth chi pearl?" asked Uncle.

"Lie Kun, explain."

"Hey, I made those weapons so you could use them with pearls because you're not ready to use there own power."

"So Melissa could use weapons without chi pearls." said Tohru.

"Ten points to you, big Guy." said Lie Kun. Melissa cheered up little. No there is chance to save the world and Jade. The thing is where the demons are hiding.

* * *

Meanwhile in old highway tunnel, Jade stand in huge hall. She got new dress. It wasn't so hot like last one what she had, but some reason Drago want her wear it. Soon Drago came in new suit where chi pearls were like buttons in it. Jade don't wanted to look at him. She still shamed hat she did at junkyard front everybody. Drago came closer her and moved hair of her ear so he could whisper on it.

"Something bothering you, my dear?" he asked. Jade didn't answer. She just moved herself away from him. But he use moon power to bring her back to his arms.

"You know, I really enjoyed, when you kissed me back there."

"Don't think too mush of that. I did it because of Yang Mei and Dao Pang."

"Oh, I know that, but you still kissed me even you could blackmail something against me." That's was true. She could say that she won't marry him or something like that. Drago moved up her face so she could look straight to his face.

"You kissed me and you enjoyed like I did. Oh, believe me, my dear. I know, that you want me the way I want you." Then he started to kiss her passionately. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She wanted to stop him, but why she couldn't. What if he was right? She didn't knew either why she kissed him. Was she actually started to fall in love in him. _Hello, what are you thinking, girl? There no way you could fall in him._ She pushed his lips away from hers and put her hand on her lips by embarrassing. He smiled licking his lips enjoying taste of hers. He just wants have her. He put his arm around her, so she won't run away.

"I know you like that. In fact, why won't, we go, somewhere, privet."

"Good. You love birds could go now." said voice behind them. It was Shendu behind Ice, Fist and Cobra who were like sitting and looking them like some novel in TV.

"Dad! What you're doing? And how long were there?"

"Once she pushed you away after making out. But I don't know how long these tree had bee here." said Shendu and pointing down to Ice and others. Then Drago use his earth power to make wall between him and them.

"Hey." they yelled. Then he move to see Jade, but she had took chance to run away he move his claws on his hand and wind started to blow way were Jade was running. Wind blows her back to Drago's arms. Once he had her, he went to his room with her. He put her on bed and went lock the door.

"What you want now? Let me go!" Then he came closer and closer. Was he going to kiss her? She closed her eyes to shut him up of her thoughts. His forehead touched hers and then he stop.

"Do you still remember when you were sick and I took you to my apartment to heal you." She didn't wanted to answer that, but that was like only time when she thought it was comfortable be with him, until he forced her to his proposal.

"You were so different back there, for while." He laughed little.

"Was I?" Jade looked down sadly. That was probably his plan to have her. But, how, he ever could know that she was getting sick. She didn't know what to think. Drago kneel down and laid his head on her hands.

"I want this to be our little secret." he whispered. Jade didn't know what say for that. Then he made her lay down on bed and he was on top her. He started to make out with her again.

"No." she whispered, when he was kissing her chest, but some how Jade felt herself so weak. She couldn't push him away from her. She must surrender now to him. She moved her arms around his neck while he's claws moved all over her body and he went downer and downer.

* * *

Meantime Melissa was thinking how to find Drago but same time think plan to save Jade and get pearls back. Then Dai Lin came to see her.

"Melissa onee-chan, what you're doing?"

"I must know how to find Drago and save Jade and pearls back."

"You don't know how, don't you?"

"Nope. Tell me, Dai Lin. What your Dad did situations like this?" Dai Lin stayed quiet.

"Challenge to duel." she said sacredly.

"That's all." she nodded.

"But you can't do this. There is no way you could win Drago. He got all the powers and you had only weapons."

"Well, what you father will do?"

"He says that he will die to try."

"Then I will do the same." said Melissa leaving place.

"No! PLEASE!!" said Dai Lin and crab her leg. Melissa tried to keep moving on while Dai Lin hanged on her leg. Once she went past of Captain Blacks office, others came to look what she was doing.

"Melissa is this you're training?" asked Sara.

"No, I'm trying to get to speak it Lie Kun, so I could find that scaly butt, fire breathing lizard."

"If you're trying to say that you want send message to Drago to challenge him for Duel, then why you don't say so." said Lie Kun behind her eating little snack.

"Because this happened, when I told Dai Lin." said Melissa and showed Dai Lin who was still hanging on her leg.

"Well, it's good plan, but how you're going to defeat him." asked Jackie.

"With my weapons."

"They don't forget. You got us."

"Thanks, but I do this solo."

"Hello. Have you forget what happened? You almost died there." said Yang Mei knocking Melissa's forehead.

"Then what you want me to do?" asked Melissa.

"Have you ever heard 'all together'?" said Dao Pang.

* * *

Meantime Jade started to woke up and for her chock, she find herself in bed with Drago. She get out of bed and put her dress on. 

"Going somewhere?" asked Drago before she to the door. She stands there while Drago put his pants on. Then he put his arms around her.

"Answer me." She pushed him away.

"I want back to my family!"

"I'm your family now. You know it well, that it's true. The way you sighed and moaned, when I had you in my bed tells me that you want me." She moved her face away from him for not look at him, but he moved her face back.

"Or should I demonstrate it to you?" he asked before he started kiss her again. She hate admit it, but it was true. Some how she started to enjoy his kisses and touches. Then somewhere ranged phone. Jade's hologram mobile ranged on Drago's desk. Drago went to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Hi, half demon." answered Melissa.

"Listen now, cat girl. What I had told many times about calling me like that?"

"I want challenge you for a duel."

"Duel?"

"Winner takes everything."

"Where you want us to fight?"

"At, warehouse 8 pm. And I want you to fight with your fire power only."

"Deal." said Drago hang off mobile. Then he looked at Jade who narrowed her eyes.

"Something wrong, my dear." he purred.

"You know it well. I know that you play unfair games."

"Can't, help it. I'm demon." he said and went to talk with others leaving Jade alone.

Soon in warehouse, Melissa was there with all her weapons. Sense she also knew that Drago will play with wrong cards, she was this time ready. Then ground start shake and then Drago came from underground holding Jade in one arm and pearls in his fist.

"Is there all the chi pearls."

"All here." he said and opened his fist showing all the eight chi pearls.

"Can we take car of this for once." said Melissa. Drago turned to Jade. Then he gave all chi pearls to her and kissed her forehead.

"I just take care this and then I'll marry you."

"YOU WISH!"

Then Melissa threw her gym ball at him and it hit his head.

"HEY!"

"In, your time, half demon." Drago lost his temperature. He shot his fire at Melissa, but she use her water hoop.

"Impressive. Are you sure that you're not dragon."

"What's different?"

"They don't sheet." Then Melissa use her wind ribbon and then huge wind blow inside the warehouse. Then Hsi Wu felled of nowhere.

"I dough, that, you won't do this alone." Drago sighed.

"Okay, you got me. BUT CAN YOU THEN DEFEAT US ALL?" Then all the demons came out from there hideouts.

"**NOW ALL TOGETER!**" yelled Melissa and then kids of zodiac, dance warriors, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Sara and Ashley came behind Melissa.

"What? But you didn't say that..."

"Had you ever heard old saying 'eye to eye and teeth to teeth.'"

"Charge!" yelled Ashley and then she jump right on Hsi Wu. Then Sara, Captain Black, Jackie and kids of zodiac jumped right on other demons and Jim, Karen and Helen jumped right on Ice, Fist and Cobra.

"This how it should be done." said Melissa to Drago while uncle made shield spell around her and him. So they can fight alone.

"Ready now." she asked.

"If you want so." he answered. Meanwhile other was taking care of other demons.

"Kids I think is time for main attraction." said Sara.

"Okay." said Kids. Then Liu Rin started to run circle faster and faster. Soon it became huge tornado. Then Tao Zu pushed the tornado to the demons. Then once all the demons were in there, Mao Li use his levitation power to moved the tornado out of warehouse and then all the demons flied out of warehouse.

"Well done, kids." said Black.

"But how you did that, even while Ice and his group had still demon chi?" asked Ashley.

"Well, it because..." said Helen and then Jim, Karen and Helen showed three chi pearls on there hands.

"...we took off them."

"Cool! We had now two of earth chi, thunder chi and wind chi pearls. OUW!" said Ashley before Uncle hit her.

"Aiyaa! It won't be two same pearls. The pearls become one once put close to the each other."

"Hey, I don't want to be joy killer, but there is still one battle left." said Ron pointing at Melissa and Drago. They were still fighting, but Drago was losing it. Then Melissa put all her weapons together and blast at Drago that even shield broke. Drago felled down, sense he could take anymore. Then Melissa came closer taking earth sword of other weapons.

"You lost and like I said the winner takes all." she said and shot earth sword right on his chest. Drago road of pain, while Melissa took, fire chi off him and turned it to chi pearl. Then she moved him closer at her so she could say last words to him.

"If you once **more**tried to hurt my friend Jade, I will catch you and I return you back to were **you**came from and I'll make **sure**that you will stay there rest of your **live**." she yelled. Hearing those words Drago hit right on her face so she could lose her hands of him. Then he runs away roaring.

"**THIS ISN'T OVER!!**" Melissa stands there quietly until Dan Sen came to her and moved his head on her. She, then pated him like, puppy dog.

"Jade, are you alright." asked Jackie. Jade just nodded. Then Dai Lin came to hug her.

"I was so worried about you, Jade onee-chan." Jade gave her sweet smile.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure you're right?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Here." said Jade and gave all chi pearls to Melissa. Then Melissa put fire pearl near to other fire pearl an d it become one same fire pearl. And same happened to the earth pearls, thunder pearl and wind pearl.

"So, is this over now." asked Sara.

"For now." said Jackie.

* * *

Day after Jade went to see Kids of zodiac as she normally did and everything went normal. Then before the night, Jade went some where and Dai Lin was following her with Ron. Jade went in some apartments. Dai Lin and Ron peek of one window and saw Jade putting letter under somebody's door. Then she hold her hand, were Drago's ring. Then she went before door opened. Dai Lin was surprised, when she saw Drago opening door. He first look outside, then he look down to starrers hearing when outdoor shut close. Then he looked at letter and went inside.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"I...don't know." answered Dai Lin. They moved to the next window to Drago's apartment. He sat on coach while he opened the letter. When he started to read it, he looked more surprised. Once he ended it, he put letter on coffee table and look relief but yet still unhappy. Then he went out of living-room. Dai Lin took her chance to look what was on that letter. She took it and read it to herself. It said_ "your secret of your own place, save with me, for now. Just hope that time will chance everything. X." _Then Dai Lin someone was coming and she then went out of window. Drago came to living-room with cup and saw window open and letter on floor. He picked up, sat down and started to read it again. Dai Lin and Ron stay to watching for while. Then, when they were, about return to, back to home. Ron wanted to know what was on letter too.

"Was from Jade? He asked. She nodded.

"What she said on that?" Dai Lin stayed quiet. Ron looked at her like he just read her mind.

"Wha...wha... what it said?" Dai Lin smiled little.

"Sometimes some things must become even e don't want them, before we know it." she said like it was one of her father's words.

"So, what we do?"

"Well, we won't tell this to others or to Jade onee-chan or to him. Just let them find out themselves."

"And now you are planning to go..." Dai Lin nodded. They flied to the Hong Kong's mountains were Dai Lin pick up few flowers from nearby woods. They came to the field were very wonderful view to sea. There was huge ledge to the view was two craves lots of cats on them showing respect to them. Once they saw Dai Lin and Ron, stay moved away. Dai Lin near to the older craves were read _Here rests cat priestess Mai Mei. _Dai Lin put few of her flowers on Mai Mei's craves and then moved to the other crave. The other crave was also too old, but not too old as the first one. It sure read _here rests, _but title _cat priestess _was writing with little words like it was write few days after then others. There also read _Wife of Shendu _and name was _Lau Shun._ Dai Lin put rest of her flower to Lau Shun's crave.

"Your son is still pain, but I guess he will soon forgive himself and go on with his life. Because I think he has find he one what he was looking for." after little speak, Dai Lin start to sign her mother's song.

"_Every time when the moon shine at to me_

_Then I will always remember how you smiled at me_

_When I start to sing this little melody_

_And so you will stay to inside my heart_

_Even now you are gone_

_And I stay in my loneliness_

_But I won't ever cry_

_Like you said 'keep smiling'_

_Here I got somebody who reminds me of you_

_So why do I bother to cry all along_

_I got my friends and new family_

_They love me like you did long ago_

_I will hold with me this melody_

_So I can remember those good old days_

_Even you and dad are gone so long_

_But I will always go with my life"_

After that Dai Lin and Ron flied back to San Francisco.

**The end of season 1**

**Continue in Season 2**

* * *

AN: thanks fro all of you. and most of the time I would like to say thanks to bluemysticranger01 and Dragolover1 as best readers. 


End file.
